Now I Can Be The Real Me
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Gabriella has always lived in New York, but then she's moves to Albuquerque to find the real her.
1. Chapter 1: Albuquerque

**Gabriella has always lived in New York, but then she's moves to Albuquerque to find the real her.**

* * *

"Mum, when are we moving?" Gabriella asked her Mum.

"We're moving in tomorrow." Her mother said looking at the calendar.

"Oh, okay." Gabriella said and let out a sigh.

Then she went upstairs to call Sarah and tell that she's moving to Albuquerque in a few months time.

"Sarah, I'm moving to Albuquerque tomorrow, which is on the 26th of November 2013." She told her.

"Where about in Albuquerque are you going?" She asked her and Gabriella had no idea.

"I don't know where about in Albuquerque." Gabriella yelled down the phone line to her.

Then her mother knocked on the door to her and Gabriella put her phone on hold for a while.

"Gabriella, it's time for dinner, then we have to pack on Sunday morning." Her mother said, then she went downstairs to get the food ready for dinner.

"I know, mum." Gabriella shouted downstairs to her mother.

"Sarah, I'll call you in the morning, I have to get my dinner." Gabriella said calmly down the phone line.

"Okay, I have to go to, my dad's sending me to Texas." Sarah said and they both hung up.

Gabriella headed downstairs to get something to eat, then got up and went into the living room, then her mum came into the living room to join her.

"Mum, why am I moving to Albuquerque?" Gabriella asked wanting to know why.

"Because I got transferred there." Her mother said, then got up and went to bed.

"Goodnight, Mum." Gabriella said and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Then next day, Gabriella woke up and saw her Mum packing her things ready for the new house in Albuquerque.

"Gabriella, you have to start packing for tomorrow." Her mother said,

"Okay, Mum." Gabriella said, then she headed back to her room to start packing her things.

Gabriella heard her phone ringing and, it was from Terrance. She picked it up and begun to answer it.

"Hi, Terrance." Gabriella said greeting him on the phone line.

"Is it true, that your moving away?" Terrance said with a depressed voice.

"Terrance," Gabriella sighed. "It is true, I am moving, but who told you that?" Gabriella said almost sounding angry.

"It was Sarah." He said being honest.

'How could she? I thought she was my friend.' Gabriella thought to her self.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry that she told me." He apologised to her.

"It's okay, Terrance." Gabriella said forgiving him, then they both hung up.

* * *

The next morning, the moving trunk came to pick up all of their stuff to take it to their new house in Albuquerque. Gabriella got into the car with her Mum to head for Albuquerque.

"Mum, am I going to make new friends, like I did in New York?" Gabriella asked her Mum.

"Yes, nut I'm hoping that you'll like it here." Her mum said keeping her eyes on the road.

Then they were there, at their new home in Albuquerque and Gabriella was already starting to like the new place.

"Mum, I think I'm gonna like it here." Gabriella said, already entering the house to take a look around, then went to help her mum with the boxes. Some of them were going upstairs and some of them were downstairs.

"Gabriella, you can start un-packing, then I want to come and help me down here in the living room." Her mother said and Gabriella went to un-pack her things. She started of with her clothes, then the pictures, then the lamp and then she went to help her Mum in the living room.

"Where do you want this to go?" Gabriella asked holding up a picture frame.

"It can go by the fire place." Her mother said pointing at the fire place.

When they were done un-packing, Gabriella's Mum sat on the sofa nearer to the window, then Gabriella went up to her room to check out her new terrace and things were about to change for her.

"Gabriella, I've got some good news to tell you." Her mother said smiling like a grinning cat.

"What is it, Mum." Gabriella asked her.

"You've got a new school to go to and it's called High School." Gabriella smiled at that and she knew that school had to be on Monday.

"Really, what day is it on?" Gabriella asked, hoping that it was on Monday.

"Monday." Her mother said quickly and that made Gabriella smile, then on Monday the bus came to pick her up from her house.


	2. Chapter 2: Troy Bolton

**Gabriella has always lived in New York, but then she's moves to Albuquerque to find the real her.**

* * *

Gabriella walked up to her new locker, then she saw jocks walking towards their lockers.

'They must be the popular kids.' Gabriella thought to herself then headed to class.

"Good morning, everyone and, I hear that we got a new student from New York." Miss Durbus said, pointing at Gabriella.

"Hi, everyone." Gabriella said, standing up from her seat.

"Good morning, Gabriella." Everyone said, then Gabriella sat back in her seat.

After the lesson had finished, someone outside the classroom was waiting on her coming out of the class.

"Hey, your the new girl, right?" A guy asked her.

"Yes, I'm the new girl and who are you?" Gabriella asked walking towards her locker, to put her books away.

"My name is Troy Bolton." He said, then went to the gym to play some basketball with his team-mates.

"Troy, do you think the basketball team has a chance of winning this year?" Chad asked him. when coach Bolton had walked into the room with his clipboard.

"I don't know, Chad." Troy whispered to him.

After basketball was finished Troy went to have a look at the Audition sheet for sign ups, then Gabriella went up to have a look at the Audition sheet as well.

"Hi, Troy." Gabriella said greeting him.

"Hi, Gabriella." Troy said when Sharpay showed up and wrote her name all over the Audition sheet.

"Were you gonna sign up too?" She asked Gabriella politely.

"No. I won't be signing up for anything." Gabriella said promising her self.

"Well, I hope we can find you some place for you in the show." Sharpay said with a smirk, then Gabriella walked of to the next class.

"So, Troy, when's the big game?" Sharpay asked, putting the pen in her bag.

"It's in three weeks time." Troy told her, putting his things away in his bag.

"You are so dedicated, just like me." Sharpay laughed out.

"Well, I better be going." Troy said almost walking away from her

"Toodles." Sharpay said waving 'goodbye'.

"Toodles." Troy said waving back to her, then headed straight to class.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sharpay had went into the maths lesson and saw Gsbriella doing some work.

"Gabriella, usually Troy doesn't interfere with new students." She said as Gabriella checked the board.

"Why not?" Gabriella questioned her.

"Because he's always been captain of the East High Wildcats." Sharpay said with a smirk.

"Is that so?" Gabriella asked, then wrote the times table on her sheet.

"Yes, it is so." Then Sharpay left the maths lesson to go and talk with Ryan.

"Troy Bolton was looking at the Audition list again." Ryan told her.

"Again? I'm sure that they have no chance of auditioning and that new girl Gabriella has no intention of joining the drama club." Sharpay said and walked of to class, which was Free Period. After basketball practice, Troy and Gabriella went to see Sharpay and Ryan sang 'Firework' by Katy Perry.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag. Drifting through the wind?" Ryan sang the first chorus.

"Wanting to start again?" Sharpay sang

"Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin?" Ryan sang.

"Like a house of cards, one blowing from caving in." Sharpay sang the next chorus.

"Do you ever feel, already buried deep six feet under." Ryan sang and then the song was finished.

"Are there any last minute sign ups?" Miss. Durbus asked standing up from the chair, then Gabriella quickly signed up, just when Troy Bolton walked into the room.

"Well, are there any other last minute sign ups? No. Good. Done." Miss. Durbus said and left the room to go and get some lunch, then met Mr. Bolton in the lunch room.

After Free Period had finished, Troy met Gabriella on the roof, then sat on the bench looking at the flowers and looked around for a bit, then they both started to talk for a bit.

"Troy, I moved away from New York, because my mum was transferred here." Gabriella told him looking at some Rain Drops.

"I know, my dad is just hoping that I won't let my team down." Troy said almost coming to tears.

"I wished our parents would give us a break already." Gabriella said getting up from the bench to go to class.

The next day, Gabriella went to school and saw a boy walking up to her, then she shut her locker and headed straight to class as always, then she saw Troy smile at her, then gave a polite wave.

"I trust you all had a very good weekend?" Miss. Durbus questioned them all, before calling out names for the spring musical.

"Yes, we did have a very good weekend, Miss. Durbus." Jason said, then the entire class groaned at that.

"Class, I have announcement to make." Miss. Durbus shouted out to the entire class.

"These names are in order the first name is: Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay and Troy, but these are the original groups, Troy and Gabriella, Ryan and Sharpay Evans." Miss. Durbus shouted out of the top of her lungs.

"What?!" Troy said looking at Chad.

"You sing now, since when?" Chad yelled at him.

"Since I started chasing my dreams of singing on stage with my girl." Troy yelled back at him, then walked of and went up the steps to the roof garden.

"Troy, what the matter?" A voice said behind him.

"Oh, it's you, I thought you were Chad, Gabriella." Troy cried and Gabriella pulled him in for a hug.

"Of course it was me. Who do think I am? Santa Claws." She told him nicely, then realised that he was holding her hand.

"No, your not Santa Claws." Troy said looking at her eyes sparkling like diamonds.

"I know I'm not and my mum is making brownies tonight. Do you wanna come home with me tonight?" Gabriella asked and he nodded his head.

"Yes, I do wanna come home with you for some brownies tonight, Gabriella. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Troy said almost kissing her lips, but then it was time to go to class and Troy had let her go, then followed after her.

"Troy, I'm sorry for yelling at you in the classroom." Chad apologised to him after yelling at him.

"Chad, I almost kissed her." Troy cried and Chad paused for a minute, or 2.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

**Gabriella has always lived in New York, but then she's moves to Albuquerque to find the real her.**

* * *

He finally spoke out.

"You almost kissed Gabriella?" Chad squealed.

"Huh, but I need to find the right time." He said.

"Of course you do." Chad said, then it was time for lunch.

"Taylor, that's the new girl." Kelsi said pointing at Gabriella Montez.

"I know, we have classes together." Taylor said.

'Those must be the Science group.' Gabriella thought to herself.

"Hey, your the new girl, right?" Somebody asked her.

"Yes, of course I am." She told him.

"My name is Zeke and I'm from the basketball team." He said pointing at his possey

"I know, so is Troy." Gabriella stated him, then walked towards a table.

'Well, that was very welcoming.' Gabriella thought to herself.

Taylor had gotten out of her seat to get Gabriella to sit with them.

"Gabriella, why don't you sit with us?" Taylor asked nicely.

"Sure. Why not?" Gabriella said and went to join them.

"Have you done any musicals before?" Taylor asked her.

"No. The last time I done that, I froze up on stage." Gabriella said.

"I didn't know. How old were you?" Taylor asked wanting to know her age.

"I was only 6 years old." Gabriella told her.

"And your still nervous now?" Martha asked grinning like a treasure cat.

"No, I'm not." Gabriella said when she saw Troy walking up to the Wildcat table to join his friends.

"Hey, man, how's it going?" Troy asked one of his team-mates.

* * *

After lunch had finished, it was time to go to class.

"I trust you all had a very interesting lunchtime?" Mr. Daniels asked all of the students.

"Very good, Mr. Daniels." All of the students said together.

"Well, back to work, Danforth." He said looking at Chad firmly.

"Fine, Mr. Daniels." Chad said.

"The rest of you, let's start on our quiz." Mr. Daniels said looking at all of the students.

When the quiz had started, Gabriella had gone to the toilet, then she heard voices.

"Did you hear about the new girl from New York?" Natalie asked her friend.

"Yes, and I her she's the smartest girl in the school." Natalie's friend said, then heard footsteps.

They both looked underneath the door, but didn't see any shoes and headed of to class.

'That was close.' Gabriella thought to herself, then headed of to class.

She got into the class and sat back in her seat, then saw Troy smiling at her.

"Get back to work, Bolton and you too, Montez." Mr. Daniels shouted at him and at her.

Then they both had gotten back to work.

After the quiz it was time to go home to their parents.

"Mum, Miss. Durbus put me on the list for singing in the spring musical." Gabriella said, closing the front door.

"I know. The head teacher told me that." Her mother said, then Gabriella and Troy headed up stairs to her bedroom to watch a movie called 'Cinderella.'

'Well, I think that was a good first day of school.' Gabriella thought, then heard her phone ring, then she answered it.

"Hi, Sarah." Gabriella said down the phone line.

"Hi, Gabriella." Sarah said down the phone line to her.

"Guess what?" Gabriella asked her.

"What?" Sarah asked down the phone line.

"I've made new friends, apart from Troy. He's on the basketball team." Gabriella told her.

"Is he?" Sarah asked her.

"Yes, he is." Gabriella replied to her.

"Well, I've got to go. Terrance is here." Sarah said to her.

"Bye, Sarah." Gabriella said hanging up.

'Well, that was a blow off for me. I thought me and her were friends.' Gabriella thought to herself, then went to do some home work for History class and helped Troy with his test for Biology.

"Gabriella, Dad's on the phone." Her mother yelled upstairs to her.

"I know, Mum." She yelled back to her.

"Hi, Dad." Gabriella said down the phone line to her father.

"Hi, Gabriella. How's your school?" Her father asked her and she knew that question was coming.

"It was great, Dad." Gabriella admitted to him.

"Your mum hasn't told you yet, has she?" Her father told her.

"What hasn't she told me, Dad?" Gabriella asked him.

"That she's pregnant with another baby." Her father told and she looked surprised.

"Is it a boy or a girl, Dad?" She asked him.

"It's a girl and she's going to be going to the same school as you." Her father explained the truth.

'That would be nice, having another sister around the house.' Gabriella thought to herself, then went to tell Troy.

"Troy, I'm having another sister in the family." She shouted out.

"I know. I heard you talking on the phone to your Dad." Troy said and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You kissed me?" Gabriella said pulling apart.

"I know, I shouldn't have done that." He exclaimed.

"It's okay, Troy. I've never been kissed by a boy." She told him.

* * *

The next day, Troy and Gabriella were holding hands as they walked into the classroom.

"I can't believe Troy's got a girlfriend already." Chad said, looking over at Taylor.

"He can get a girlfriend and I can't?" Zeke laughed out.

"Come on, Zeke, we've got basketball practice." Chad said, pulling him along.

Then it was lesson time and everybody handed in their homework to their teacher, Miss. Molly.

"There you go, Miss. Molly." Sharpay said, then smirked at Gabriella.

'Why is she being so mean?' Gabriella thought to herself and just ignored it.

"I see we have a new student in science." The teacher said looking at her.

"We know. She moved all the way from New York." Taylor blunted out.

'I can't believe that the teacher figured out that I was the new girl.' Gabriella thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4: Last Christmas

**Gabriella has always lived in New York, but then she's moves to Albuquerque to find the real her**

Guys, I need help with this Amanda character for Thor and to sort the story out. Please help me.

* * *

After Science had finished, Gabriella had gone up to the roof garden to see Troy sitting on the bench.

"Can you believe that Miss. Molly figured out that I was the new girl in the class?" Gabriella asked him.

"I know." Troy said agreeing with her.

"So, did you get the song for the spring musical?" Gabriella asked questioning him.

"Yes and it's called 'Last Christmas'." Troy told her.

"I heard that song before on Christmas day." Gabriella said remembering the song.

"Gabriella, can I ask you something?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yes, you can ask me anything you want." Gabriella told him.

"If I was from a different world right, what would my culture be?" Troy asked her.

"It would be neither vampire, or werewolf." Gabriella replied to that question.

"Do you think I could possibly read minds?" Troy asked.

"You watch way to many Twilight movies, but yeah, you would." She told him.

"I know I do." Troy said and kissed her fore-head.

"I love you, Troy." She told him.

"I love you too, Gabriella." He told her as the bell rang and it was time to go to class.

'What could he had mean by a different 'world'?' Gabriella thought to herself and entered the classroom.

"Troy, you didn't tell her about the Cullen's being in Albuquerque?" Chad asked him.

"Of course I didn't and that ancient history." Troy told him in disbelief.

"Sharpay, the Cullen's are back." Somebody told her.

"I know, I heard Chad say it to Troy Bolton." Sharpay replied to the little kid.

"Sure, you did, Sharpay." The young boy said and walked away from her.

'That little kid is sure nice and, so is Sharpay.' Gabriella thought to herself.

After the lesson had finished, Gabriella saw the Cullen's put their books in their lockers.

"What is that new girl staring?" Rosalie said to Emmet.

"She's staring at us, idiot." He told her.

"Did you just call me an idiot?" She asked him.

"No, I meant nice girl." Emmet said trying to get out of his own fight.

"Nice comment." She told him.

"Thank you and keep walking new girl." Edward yelled at Gabriella.

'Well, that didn't go so well as usual.' Gabriella thought and walked away to find Troy sitting on the roof.

"Troy, are the Cullen's mean?" She asked him.

"No, they were always nice." Troy answered her question.

"So why did Edward call me new girl?" She asked him.

"Because he hates new kids at this school and that's why he probably told you to keep walking." Troy said as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hey, Bolton." Edward said as he saw Gabriella walking by to go to class.

"Why are you bullying my girlfriend?" Troy asked him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Because she was bugging my sister." Edward exclaimed to her.

* * *

"Taylor, do you think the Cullen's are weird?" Gabriella asked her.

"Yeah. But you could stop talking about them." Taylor confessed to her.

"Fine." Gabriella said un-pleasantly.

'Now I see what Troy meant by that.' Gabriella thought to herself, then the lesson was finished.

"Hey, Gabriella." Troy said walking towards his locker.

"Hey, Troy." She said smiling at him.

"Hello new best friend." Rosalie said like a grinning cat.

'Was she talking to me?' Gabriella thought and slammed her locker, then walked over to Troy.

"Troy, I heard her thought." Edward said, just as Gabriella kissed Troy on the lips.

'He could read my mind and still, he hates me.' Gabriella thought, then she went back to her locker to get her Chemistry book out.

"Troy, we best be heading of to class." Edward told him.

Then they both went of to class, then saw Gabriella sitting at the back of the class.

'Edward can't be staring at me.' Gabriella thought to herself, then the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, everyone." Mr. Dawson said looking at all of the students.

"Good morning, Mr. Dawson." Everyone said politely.

"Gabriella, your mother is here to pick you up." The head teacher said and Gabriella got up from her seat and left the classroom to go and meet her mother.

"Hi, Mum." She greeting her.

"Hi, Gabriella." Her mother said greeting her back.

Then they both walked towards the car and drove to the hospital to meet Gabriella's father.

"Hi, Dad." Gabriella said waving at him.

"Hi, Miss. Montez, this must be your daughter, Gabriella." Doctor Cullen said questioning Connie's daughter.

"Yes. This is Gabriella Montez." Gabriella's father said, smiling away.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Gabriella." He said, shaking her hand, then walked of to a near by hospital room.

'That was better than I expected it to be.' Gabriella thought and then she went to sit by the window, while her mother was checked.

"Your second child is doing well. She should be born in December." Carlisle said and left the room.

'I can't believe she's gonna be a December baby.' Gabriella thought for a minute, or two, then a few minutes later Carlisle came into the room and said they were free to go home.

"You's are free to go home now." Carlisle said and all three of them left the room.

The next day, Gabriella saw Troy walking towards her.


	5. Chapter 5: Date

**Gabriella has always lived in New York, but then she's moves to Albuquerque to find the real her. **

I don't know why I keep on using the word 'un-pleasantly' give me a word that is better than 'un-pleasantly'.

* * *

"Hi, babe." Troy called her.

"Hi, honey." She called him.

"Troy, are you ready for basketball practice?" Zeke asked him and he nodded yes.

"Yes." Troy said and kissed Gabriella's lips before heading of to the gym.

"Troy, you need to get your head in the game, man." Chad said perking him up.

"I know, Man." Troy said and saw his girlfriend watching him.

"Dude, what's your girlfriend doing here?" A guy asked him.

"She's just watching me shooting some hoops." Troy said as he gave a wink at Gabriella.

"Oh, I get it." Chad said passing the ball to Jason.

"Of course you get it, Chad." Troy said un-pleasantly to him.

"You got too many bitterness. Troy." Coach Bolton told his son.

"I know I have, Coach." Troy said and put the ball through the basket.

"That was amazing." Sharpay clapped and saw Gabriella on the bench watching him.

"I know and my dad said it was awesome." Troy said, looking over at Gabriella.

Then when basketball was over, Kelsi had called Gabriella and Troy in for some singing lesson.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next you gave it away. This year. To save me from tears. I'll give it to someone special." Gabriella and Troy sung together.

"Once bitten and twice shy. I keep my distance..." Gabriella sung and then, looked into Troy's eyes.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Kelsi said and left the room.

"Have I mentioned that your eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky?" Troy asked her and she shooked her head.

"No, you haven't told me that before, Troy." Gabriella told him.

"I know I haven't told you." Troy said before kissing Gabriella's lips.

Then it was time for Troy and Gabriella to go back to their lesson, but then Sharpay walks in to the room and sees Troy and Gabriella holding hands.

"Sharpay, what are you staring at?" Ryan asked her and she pointed at Troy and Gabriella.

"So that's who your pointing at?" Ryan questioned her.

"Yes, that is who I'm pointing at, Ryan." Sharpay yelled at him.

"Gabriella, do you want to go on a date with me?" Troy asked her.

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you, Troy." Gabriella said answering his question.

The teacher had walked into the room and all of the students gave their homework in.

"Thank you and good morning class." The teacher said looking at everyone.

"Your welcome." Everyone said politely, then Troy winked at her.

'I can't believe I've got a boyfriend already.' Gabriella thought to herself.

Then it was time to go to lunch and Troy had stopped by Gabriella's locker.

"Hey, Troy." Gabriella said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, Gabriella." Troy said, then saw his buddy walking towards him.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Chad asked, looking all confused.

"Yes. And her name is Gabriella Montez, Chad." Troy added.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gabriella." Chad said greeting her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Chad." She said greeting him back.

* * *

Later that day, Troy went to visit Gabriella's house.

"Theses are really good brownies, Miss. Montez." Troy said to Gabriella's mum.

"Thank you, Troy." She said thanking him, then left the room to watch some TV, downstairs.

"Troy, Christmas is coming up soon." Gabriella said with a grin.

"I know and it's cold outside." Troy told her with a smile.

"Of course, it is cold outside, Troy." Gabriella said as her phone rang.

"Hi, Sarah." Gabriella said down the phone line.

"Hi, Gabriella." Sarah said down the phone line to her.

"How have you been?" Gabriella asked bitterly.

"I've been great and you never guess what has just happened in Texas?" Sarah said wanting Gabriella.

"I'm guessing that Terrance is dating you? Gabriella asked questioning her.

"No. I'm dating Sled." Sarah said in confess to her.

"Whose Sled?" Gabriella asked so confused.

"The one that use to bully you." Sarah told her and Gabriella was a bit surprised, then went out to the terrace for some air for a few minutes, then went back to her phone to talk to her.

"Your dating the boy that use to '_bully_' me?" She asked questioning her.

"Yes." Sarah said as they both hung up.

"Troy, can you give me a minute?" She asked him and he nodded yes.

"Sure." He said and, then he went out to the terrace, then he came back into her bedroom.

"Troy," She said when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fore-head.

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"I love you." She told him before catching a glimpse of him.

"I love you too, Gabriella." Troy said catching a glimpse of her and Gabriella's mum went upstairs to tell her that it was dinner time.

"Gabriella and Troy, dinner is ready." She told the both of them.

"Okay, Mum." Gabriella said and they both headed downstairs for some dinner.

"Oh, shoot! I got to go home. My dad's waiting for me." Troy said in a rush to get home.

"I know, Troy. Your dad told me at basketball practice." Gabriella said and showed him to the door.

"Gabriella, you have a phone call from Sled." Her mother said looking at the phone call from Sled.

"I know, mum, but I prefer to skip the phone call." Gabriella said and ran upstairs to her bedroom, then went to sleep.

The next day, Gabriella got up and went to school to meet Troy by her locker.

"Hi, Troy." Taylor said walking towards her own locker.

"Gabriella, we've got a music session with Kelsi." Troy said and kissed Gabriella's ear.

"I know." Gabriella said getting a book out of her locker.

"My dad said he wants to meet your mum and, I said that you wouldn't mind it at all." Troy said with a smile.

"You did?" She said with a questioning look.

"Of course I did." Troy said with a nod.

"Um, Gabriella, did you know that I loved you from the moment we met?" He asked her.

"Of course I do. You looked straight at me and knew that I was the right girl for you." She told him with a smile.

"Exactly, I knew." Troy shouted out.

"Are you mad?" Gabriella asked him.


	6. Chapter 6: Damage

**Gabriella has always lived in New York, but then she's moves to Albuquerque to find the real her. **

I don't know why I keep on using the word 'un-pleasantly' give me a word that is better than 'un-pleasantly'.

* * *

"No, I'm just curious." Troy said, then walked over to his locker and Gabriella followed after him.

"Oh, alright." She said and they both went to meet Kelsi in the music room.

"Hi, Kelsi." Troy said, greeting her.

"Hi, Troy." Kelsi said greeting him back.

"So, what song do we have today, Kelsi?" Gabriella asked her smiling.

"Well, we still need to carry on with Last Christmas." Kelsi replied, answering her question.

"I know we do." Gabriella said as Troy went to sit at the piano, waiting on her.

Then they both went over to join him at the piano.

"I keep my distance. But you still catch my eye." Gabriella sung to Troy as Sharpay entered the room.

"Singing to Troy? Why am I not surprised?" Sharpay smirked at her, then she sat next to Troy.

"Sharpay, she was sitting there." Kelsi spat out at her, then all four of them headed towards class.

"Hi, Miss. Durbus." Kelsi said, greeting her as she walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, everyone." Miss. Durbus said.

"Hey, Miss. Durbus." Everyone said greeting her back.

"Okay. During free period, I noticed that Gabriella is a very good singer and, so is Troy." Miss. Durbus said looking at them both.

"How are they both good singers?" Chad whispered to Taylor.

"She must had heard them singing in the music room and thought they both had good voices, but it seems we have a new comer in the classroom." Taylor explained to him.

"Do I hear talking in my classroom?" Miss. Durbus asked looking over at Taylor and Chad.

"No. No-one was talking." Chad replied to her.

"Miss. Durbus," Troy sighed. "they both were talking and, I heard the both of them." Troy said with honesty.

"Thank you, Troy." Miss. Durbus, then faced Chad and Taylor.

"You both could help the drama club with the lighting crew." Miss. Durbus said and left the room for one minute.

"Thanks a lot, Troy." Chad said, sounding a bit angry.

"Well, you shouldn't of lied like that and, I trusted you. But lately you haven't been around to listen to us sing. Some friend you are, Chad." Troy said defending himself.

"Some friend I am?" Chad questioned him.

'I hope those two boys will get along soon.' Gabriella thought to herself.

"Boys, stop fighting and start getting along already." Gabriella said yelling at them both.

"You tell them girl." Someone said to her.

"You both were suppose to be friends and your hurting each other over some singing thing. But Troy you certainly hurt your best friend." She said standing at her desk.

"But Gabriella..." Troy tried to say to her, but he got cut of.

"I don't wanna hear it, Troy. You've been like this, since we were on the garden roof." She exclaimed to him.

"I know I have." Troy replied.

"Chad, you've been this way, since you heard about us singing in the show." Gabriella said looking at him.

"But..." Chad began to say as Taylor butted in.

"Chad, Gabriella's right. You yelled at Troy and you got me in detention, then you lie to me and, I thought you and Troy were best friends." Taylor said as she ran out of the classroom, crying.

"I can't even look at you both now. Because of what's happened." Gabriella said as she walked out of the classroom and Troy followed her.

"Look, I'm sorry that I've been a jerk." Troy confessed to her.

"You have been a jerk. But, I can't see why you and Chad can't get a long with each other. Taylor trusted you, I trusted you." Gabriella cried out.

"Gabriella, I am really sorry." Troy said almost shedding a tear.

"I can't be around you anymore, Troy." Gabriella said, leaving without a single word.

* * *

'I wish I could explain it to her.' Troy thought to himself and dropped by Gabriella's house.

He knocked on door and someone answered it.

"Hi, Miss. Montez, is Gabriella home?" He asked her and Gabriella came running down the stairs.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed him.

"Look, Chad and, I have been like this for two days and it really upsets me to see you like this. But I tried to be nice to him and tried to be a good friend to him." Troy explained to her.

"I think you've done enough damage as it already is, Troy." Gabriella said and slammed the front door.

Then she heard a phone call from her Dad.

"Hi, Dad." She said with a smile.

"Hi, Gabby." Her dad said calling her by her nickname.

"How have you been?" She asked him politely.

"I've been well and how's mum?" He asked her.

"She's been fine and she's got a new job." Gabriella told him.

"I know. And, I gotta go now." He said to her.

"Bye, Dad." Gabriella said as they both hung up the phone.

'Well, that was an interesting phone call from my Dad." Gabriella thought to herself and went back into doing her homework.

The next day, Gabriella went up to the roof garden to have a look at the view when Troy joined her.

"It sure seems nice." A voice said, standing behind her.

"It sure does." Gabriella said turning around and realised who it was.

"Hi, Troy." She said avoiding eye contact to him.

"Gabriella, what is it gonna take to say I'm sorry?" He asked her.

"Look, I had to think about it and, I forgive you. But you need to apologise to Chad." Gabriella suggested to him.

"Fine. But first he needs to apologise to me." Troy said, just as Chad joined them.

"Troy, I am sorry that I haven't been a good friend to friend to you." Chad cried out.


	7. Chapter 7: Remember that new girl?

**Gabriella has always lived in New York, but then she's moves to Albuquerque to find the real her. **

I just put up my Christmas tree and I'm watching the Originals in my bedroom, then next week I'm gonna help my Dad with his Christmas tree.

* * *

"Well, I forgive you, Chad." Troy said and went to sit on the bench, beside Gabriella.

"Gabriella, you do realise that I love you, right now?" He said, putting his arm around her.

"Yes. And, I realised how much you loved me." She confessed back to him.

"I know." Troy whispered and they both headed back to class for the next lesson with Miss. Molly.

"We've got 3 new students in this school now. They moved all the way from England to here." She said as the three new students walked into the classroom.

'What is Tom Riddle doing here?' Gabriella thought to herself.

"Gabriella, since you were new here, maybe you could show them around?" The teacher said and she as she was told.

"Well, follow me guys." She said and the three of them followed her.

"This is the science room." She told them all and headed towards another class room.

"This is the Biology class." She said showing them the room.

"By the way what is your name?" The boy asked her.

"Gabriella Montez. And yours?" She replied back.

"Jack Daniels." He told her.

'So many new faces.' She thought to herself.

"My names Hermione White Hall." She told her, then all four of them headed out to the play ground, but first, Gabriella had to show them to their lockers.

"Hermione, this will be your locker next to Daniel." She told the both of them, then she put Tom next to the wildcats.

"By the way, my names Tom Riddle." He told her. But she had already knew who he was.

"I know who you are." She said, then tried to walk of. But Tom grabbed her by the arm.

"You know who I am?" He questioned her.

"Yes, of course I know who you are, Tom. But can you please let me go?" She pleaded to him.

"Okay, I'll let you go, Gabriella." He said and he watched her walk away from him.

After that, everyone went to have some lunch.

"Who is that?" Taylor asked looking at the new kids.

"That's Tom Riddle from Hogwarts school." Gabriella said, pointing at him.

"Oh, so I'm guessing. He's apart of the wildcats now?" Taylor said, guessing.

"Of he's apart of the wildcats." Gabriella said, seriously.

"Alrighty then." Taylor whispered, then went to put her tray away, but then, she saw Tom Riddle talking to Troy Bolton.

"Gabriella, why do you think all three of them are here?" Martha asked her.

"Because I think Dumbledore wants this school to be Hogwarts for the entire year, while I'm still human and with Troy Bolton." Gabriella stated herself, then went to put her tray away as Troy walked up to her.

"Hey, Troy." She said, greeting him politely.

"Hey, Gabriella." He said, greeting her back.

"So how's basketball going?" Someone asked, standing behind him with a year book.

Gabriella went up to the roof garden and Troy met her there.

"Where were you when someone asked me a question?" Troy asked her.

"That's none of your business." Gabriella told him as she heard the bell ring.

"I know it isn't any of my business, Gabriella, I just wanted to know." Troy said, giving her a flower and she took it home with her.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Gabriella went to the girls toilet's and heard voices.

"Remember that new girl we were talking about?" Natalie said to her friend.

"Yes. I do remember." Her friend said as another girl walked in to wash her hands.

"Hey, girls." She said to Natalie and her friend.

"Hey, Emma." They both said together.

"So, what are you girls talking about?" Emma asked the both of them.

"Just about that Montez girl." Natalie's friend said.

"I know. I heard that she showed some of the new students around and that she's the brightest girl of her age." Emma stated to the both of them.

"Of course she is." Natalie said as all three of them left the bathroom to go back to class.

'Well, I guess that was nice. They will get what they want.' Gabriella thought to herself.

"Hey, Gabby." Troy said as she entered the room.

"Hey, Troy." She said, when Tom had walked towards them.

"You figured it out, didn't you, Gabriella?" He said curiously.

"Figured what out?" She said, playing dumb with him.

"Figured that this school might turning into Hogwarts." He said to her trying to jog back her memory.

"Right, that." She said, then went to sit at her desk.

Then it was time for all them to go home.

"Hi, Gabriella." Her mother said, opening the door.

"Hi, Mum." She said, shutting the door behind her.

"I heard you got some new students at the school." She said, then went to put the Christmas tree up.

"Mum, Martha said our school might be changing into Hogwarts." She told her mum.

"Well, I think it's because she watches to much Harry Potter films with her family." Her mother said, then the doorbell rang.

"Hi." Her mother said answering the door.

"Hi." He said nicely to her.

"Do you wanna come in?" She asked him.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind." He said, then went to sit in the living room.

"Hi." Gabriella said coming down the stairs.

"Hi, Gabriella." He said greeting her back.

"How do you know where I live, Tom?" She asked questioning him.

"Troy told me and, I followed the bus home." He replied to her.

"Oh, okay." She said and she went upstairs to her balcony, then sighed out.

"Your daughter seems very fond of Troy Bolton." He said, then went upstairs to meet Gabriella in her bedroom.

'Troy didn't seem to care today, because of some kid wanted his autograph.' Gabriella thought to herself, then bumped into Tom.

"You should really watch where your going, Gabriella." Tom said, helping her up from the ground.

"I agree. I should have watched where I was going." Gabriella said, agreeing with him.

"Dumbledore told all the students that we have to move to East High School, until this school turns itself into our old one." Tom said to her and she believed him.

"I only started that school." She yelled out and sat on the edge of the bed, then Tom sat next to her.

"I know you did." Tom said, then her mother walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"Gabriella and Tom, dinner is ready." She told the both of them.

"I know, Mum." Gabriella said and they both headed downstairs to eat.

Then after eating dinner, Gabriella's mother went to wash the dashes.

"Hopefully, everything will be normal for Albuquerque." Tom said, hoping.

"I know and, I hope it as well." She replied to him, then heard someone upstairs in her bedroom.

"I think there's someone up in my bedroom." Gabriella said out loud to Tom.

"It was probably Troy Bolton." He said as they both headed upstairs to her bedroom.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" She said, then realised that she had left the door to the balcony open.

"Gabriella, I didn't mean to climb into your bedroom." He exclaimed to her.

"Any who, you weren't interested in me today. What happened with you today?" She cried out to him.

"Because I was busy with giving someone my autograph." He yelled at her.

"Troy, I can't be seen around you." She said to him right in front of Tom.

"Why?" Troy asked her.

"Because your of doing basketball and doing autographs." She replied to him.

"But, you still love me, right?" He said, hoping that she still loved him.

"Of course I love you. I just don't want to be seen with you." She said and he left the house without a single word to her.

"Gabriella, I'm here if you need me, okay?" Tom said to her.


	8. Chapter 8: Merry Christmas

**Gabriella has always lived in New York, but then she's moves to Albuquerque to find the real her. **

I didn't get a chance to help my Dad with the Christmas and, I'm going to college tomorrow, but I won't be home, until 3:00 in the afternoon.

* * *

"Okay." She said, then went to sleep. Tom had put the covers over her.

"Goodnight, Tom." She whispered.

"Goodnight, Gabriella." Tom said as he went out the back door.

Then the next day, Gabriella walked up to her locker, then she saw Troy walking towards her.

"Hi, Gabriella." Troy smirked at her.

"Hi, Troy." She said not looking at him.

"Do you want to sing 'Last Christmas' with me?" Troy asked her.

"Um, yes, I still do." She said and the song writing to Kelsi.

Then all three of sat at the piano and started to play the song.

"Tell me, baby. Do you recognise me. Well, it's been a year. It doesn't surprise me." Troy sung, looking t Gabriella.

"Merry Christmas. I wrapped it up sent it. With a note saying, 'I love you' I meant it." Gabriella sung back to him and when the music session was finished. Troy headed towards the Gym.

"Hi, Chad." He said smiling at him.

"Why are you smiling, like a treasure cat?" Chad asked him.

"Because I had a great music session with Gabriella." He said, still smiling away.

Then Gabriella went to see the boys playing in the gym.

"Hey, Gabs." Troy said, walking over to her.

"Hey, hoops." She said, giving him a nickname.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be seen around me?" Troy said, smiling at her, then Gabriella saw somebody standing behind him.

"Tom, can you give us some space so that we can talk alone?" She asked him and he left them alone.

"I said that because you were of in twinkle town." She said, teasing him.

"I was not of in twinkle town. What is with you these days, Gabriella? First, you get me to apologise to Chad and now you think I'm of in twinkle town." He exclaimed to her and she walked away from him.

'I didn't mean to upset him.' She thought and just went outside to sit on the bench.

"You have away of making him upset." Someone said standing behind her.

"Tom, it wasn't my fault." She exclaimed, when Troy walked behind Tom.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you, Troy." She said and just walked away from him.

"Troy, what did you do to make her hate you?" Tom asked him.

"Well, me and Chad were perfectly fine when we were doing basketball, then Miss. Durbus had us on the list for the spring musical and after that, Chad found out, that I was gonna sing in the show." He explained to him.

"That doesn't sound like the Troy I know. The Troy I know, wouldn't let Gabriella go and, I know it from the bottom of my heart." Tom advised him, then Troy chased after Gabriella.

"Gabriella, wait." He said, standing by her locker

"Okay." She said, yelling.

"Look, a few days ago we were the perfect couple and now we have no idea what we're gonna do." Troy told her.

"Troy, I still love you and, I can except that the choice was chosen for you. But there is a chance for us to make it work again." She said, wantng to make a head start.

"I know there still is and, I'm hoping that you can forgive me for causing this situation between me, you and Chad." Troy said wanting to put the past behind them.

* * *

At lunchtime the basketball team saw Troy and Gabriella holding hands.

"I see you two are back together?" Chad said, sarcastically.

"Yes, we worked everything out and Tom kindly help us out." He said, proudly to his friends.

"So how did you's work it out?" Someone asked standing behind him.

"By getting some help." Gabriella told him, gladly.

"Okay." He said, then went to join the others.

"Troy, I need to get my science book ready for the next lesson." She told him and she went to get her science book out that's when she heard footprints from Tom.

"I thought you were suppose to be with the wildcats?" She questioned him, then headed of to the girls toilets.

Then she came back out and saw Natalie with her two best friends.

"Hello, girls." She said, waving at them.

"Is this the girl you were talking about?" Emma asked Natalie.

"Yes, this is the girl. That is the girl I've been talking about." Natalie replied.

"So I've been hearing you's in the toilet when I need to pee." She told the three of them.

"Well, who are we suppose to talk about, Gabriella?" Natalie's friend questioned her.

"Well, you could start of by talking about Sharpay Evans." Gabriella suggested to them.

"Fine. But only if we do it for 20 pound." Emma replied.

"Okay, only for 20 pound." Gabriella agreed.

Then Gabriella turned and bumped into Troy who was heading to science.

"Gabriella, can I come over after school?" Troy asked her politely.

"Sure. Why not." Gabriella replied to him and held hands with him as they both headed into the classroom.

"Good afternoon, class." Mr. Dawson said.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Dawson." Everyone said nicely.

"Psst, Gabriella." Tom whispered to her.

"What, Tom?" Gabriella whispered to her.

"Nothing. Forget about it, Gabriella." Tom said, getting up from his desk to give his work in to the teacher.

"I will, Tom." She said, out loud and forgot about it.

Then it was time to go home.

"Three months, until my sister is born." Gabriella whispered to herself.

She opened the door to her home and went upstairs to put her bag and keys on her bag.

"Hi, Sarah." She said answering her phone to her.

"Hi, Gabriella." Sarah said, down the phone line to her.

"How has Sled been?" Gabriella asked her.

"He's been fine. But, I hear that you got a boyfriend in Albuquerque." She said down the phone line to her.

"Yeah. But our school is being changed for a reason." Gabriella told her.

"How is it changing?" Sarah asked questioning her.

"I can't tell you and the last time you weren't so nice to me." Gabriella said to her.

"I didn't mean that the last time, I swear." Sarah said, starting to panic.

"Well, it's okay. I forgive you." She said to her, calmly.

"Guess who wants to speak to you, Gabriella?" Sarah asked her.


	9. Chapter 9: Lava Springs

"Is it Terrace?" Gabriella asked, questioning her.

"Yes. But he's got his girlfriend with him." She replied to her.

"Whose his girlfriend?" Gabriella asked her.

"It's Odette. She's going out with him." Sarah told her.

"Well, I got to go now." Gabriella said, hanging up the phone.

Then Gabriella's mum came up to her bedroom to close the balconies door.

"Thank you, mum." She said, thanking her mother.

"Your welcome, Gabriella." She said, welcoming her.

Troy had dropped by her house. But he was too late. It was time for her to go to bed.

'I forgot to come earlier.' Troy thought to herself.

The next day, Gabriella woke up and got the bus to school, then walked up to her locker.

"Hi, Gabriella." Zeke said, standing behind her with a smile.

"Hi, Zeke." She said, getting her books out of her locker.

"Did Troy tell about going to Lava Springs for a holiday?" Zeke questioned her.

"No, he hasn't. But now that you mentioned it, I'm gonna ask him when he drops by my house later tonight." Gabriella assured him.

"Okay." He said as Troy walked down the hall to speak with her.

"Troy, why didn't you tell me about 'Lava Springs'? Gabriella said, giving him a questioning look.

"Because I was busy and each year we go there. But Sharpay always wins every award." Troy exclaimed to her.

"So, Is that why you didn't meet me at my house last night, Troy?" She asked him and just walked away. But Troy grabbed her.

"No. Because I was running late." He said.

Then it was time to go to class.

"Good morning, Troy." Sharpay said, politely to him.

"Good morning, Sharpay." He said, back to her, then the teacher came into the room.

"Okay. Today you are going to be partnered with your lab partner." He said, as he put there names up on the board.

They all got up from their chairs to have a look to see who they were partnered with.

"Well, I'm partnered with Troy Bolton." Gabriella said cheerfully.

"I know and let me guess I'm partnered with Chad?" Taylor said, guessing.

"Yes. I'm partnered with Taylor." Chad shouted out, loudly.

"I knew it, I was paired up with Chad." Taylor said, un-pleasantly to Gabriella.

Now that everyone found out who they were paired up with. It was now time for lunch.

"I'm guessing that Gabriella found out about Lava Springs?" Ryan said, guessing.

"Of course she has, Ryan." Sharpay said with a smirk.

Then they saw Gabriella talking to Troy Bolton.

"... Sharpay's found out that you told me about Lava Springs." Gabriella told him.

"Of course I told and so did Zeke." He said, seeing a note from Kelsi.

"We have to meet Kelsi in the music room." Troy told her, then they went to the music room.

* * *

"Kelsi, you wanted to see us?" Troy asked her.

"Yes. I did want to see you." She told him.

"But what is it you wanted to tell us?" Gabriella asked, standing by the window.

"I wanted to see you's about the final call backs." Kelsi told the both of them.

"What about the call back?" Troy asked, confused.

"You know that in two weeks we've got the basketball game, right?" Kelsi asked, looking at Troy Bolton.

"Yes, I know." Troy told her.

"Well, the game and the Spring Musical is on the same day." Kelsi told her.

"So what your trying to tell me is that the basketball game is on the same day as the Musical?" Troy repeated to her.

"Yes." Kelsi said, sarcastically to him.

"So, I heard that Gabriella doesn't have anything on that Friday?" Troy questioned her.

"No, I'm guessing that she hasn't got anything that Friday." Kelsi said as Gabriella left the room to go up to the roof garden.

'I thought I had something on that Friday.' She thought to herself.

"I thought you'd be up here." Chad said, coming up the stairs.

"What do you want, Chad?" She asked him, politely.

"I know you had it tough with Troy. But I'm sorry." Chad apologised to her.

"Sorry for what, Chad?" She asked curiously to him.

"Sorry for being jealous and for being a jerk to you." He cried out to her.

"It's okay, Chad." She told him.

Then Troy came up the stairs to join the both of them.

"Hey, Chad." He said to him.

"Hey, Troy." He said politely back to him.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you in private?" Troy asked, looking straight at her.

"Sure. Why not." She mumbled to herself.

"Where were you?" Troy asked with curiosity to her.

"That's none of your business." She told him and headed to the library, but then she was followed by Troy.

"Troy, why are you following me to the library?" Gabriella questioned him.

"Because I have a right to know why you left the Music Room." Troy protested.

"Because you think I don't have anything on that Friday and, I have, I'm going down to Texas to visit a friend of mine, then I'm coming back here to watch the basketball game." Gabriella replied to him.

"Oh, alright, I didn't know, Gabriella." Troy said, as he began to walk away from her.

'Well, that didn't go so nice.' Gabriella thought to herself.

Then it was time to go to the next lesson.

"Troy, I'm sorry." Gabriella whispered to him and past a paper to him.

"I forgive you, Gabriella." Troy said politely to her, then got up and gave his work to his teacher.

After the lesson had finished, Gabriella saw her 3 best friends walking into the girls toilet's that's when she saw Sharpay walking in to use the toilet.

"I can't believe every year that Sharpay girl gets an award for everything." Natalie said to her friend.

"Tell me about it." Her friend replied.

"Well, we got to go home now." Natalie said, impatiently to her.

"But you will tell me more tonight, won't you?" Her friend asked her.


	10. Chapter 10: Scholarship?

"Of course I will tell you tomorrow." Natalie said.

Later that day, Troy had went to visit Gabriella at her house.

"Hi, Troy." She said, as she opened the door for him.

"Hi, Gabs." He said, as he sat at the edge of her bed.

"Today went well." Gabriella said proudly with joy.

"Of course it went well, Gabriella, and Kelsi knows about next Friday." Troy said, back to her.

"What does she know about next Friday?" Gabriella asked confused.

"She knows that your going to visit a friend in Texas and, then your coming back to watch the basketball game." Troy said to her.

"I know and we got people visiting us in a few days in our humanities class." Gabriella confessed to him before going on to the balcony.

"What do you mean?" Troy said, standing by the door.

"Well, it's the teachers decision and they invited the FBI in for a day, then we've got our project day as well." She said as she heard footsteps coming upstairs to her bedroom.

"Gabriella, it's time to go to bed now." Her mother said, seeing Troy climb over the balcony.

"I know." Gabriella said, getting dressed for bed.

"Okay and, then it's lights out." She said, as she went back to her bedroom.

"I know." She said, switching her lights of.

The next day, Gabriella woke up and got the bus to school, then saw Taylor walk up to her.

"I heard that Chad apologised to you." Taylor said, cheerfully.

"Of course he did and Troy figured everything out." Gabriella said.

"Well, I gotta go. I have to meet up with Chad." Taylor said, then she left Gabriella on her own.

'I guess that she was just interested in talking about Chad.' Gabriella thought to herself, then Troy met her by her locker.

"Hi, Troy." She said with a smile at him.

"Hi, Gabriella." He greeted back to her.

"How are you, Troy?" Gabriella asked him.

"I'm fine and what did you mean by the FBI coming to our school?" He questioned her.

"What I meant was that we might have some people coming from a different town to visit us." Gabriella said, as the bell rang for the next lesson.

"Good morning, everybody." Mr Daniels said, entering the classroom.

"Good morning, Mr. Daniels." Everyone said, greeting him back.

"Today we'll be studying the English times in Victorian." He said to all of them, as someone put their hand up.

"Yes, Mr. Reid?" The teacher questioned him.

"Is it true that Jack Daniels is your son?" He questioned him.

"Yes, he was back in Miami with his mother." Mr. Daniels said, bitterly.

"Okay, don't need to be bitter." Mr. Reid said and got back to work.

After the lesson had finished, Troy and Gabriella headed up to the roof garden.

"Troy, where do you see yourself in a few years time?" Gabriella asked him.

"I see my self working as an police officer and six, or seven children. Where do you see yourself, Gabriella?" Troy replied to her question.

"I see myself working in a school in New York and seven children of my own." She answered his question.

"That's good to know." He told and they both wanted the same thing.

* * *

Then it was time to go to lunch, Gabriella had made a stop by her locker.

"I know what you did, Gabriella." A voice said behind her.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry." Gabriella panicked.

"You got those girls to talk about me in the girls toilets and you've been lying to Troy about the scholarship thing." Sharpay scoffed.

"Sharpay, did you not hear me. I said I was sorry." Gabriella said and walked away.

"I forgive you, Gabriella." Sharpay yelled down the collar door.

"Thank you, Sharpay." Gabriella said, un-pleasantly to her.

Then Troy walked up to Gabriella.

"Troy, what is this about?" She said and he grabbed her by the hand.

"Why didn't you tell me that you got a scholarship in New York?" Troy asked questioning her.

"Because I was afraid." She replied to him.

"Afraid of what? Afraid of losing me, if you didn't tell me." Troy said and she ran away from him.

'I can't believe this. First he yells at chad, then yells at me for nothing.' Gabriella thought to herself.

"My life would be perfect, if I just disappeared from it all." Gabriella said out loud and got her books out of her locker, then she heard a voice behind her.

"Gabriella, your life is perfect and you don't have to disappear from all of the pain." Tom said standing behind her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in class." She asked confused.

"I just wanted to see you, because Troy told me that you ran of from him when he didn't mean to upset you." Tom told her.

"Tom, I'm upset with talking to Troy. He never asked me about the scholarship in New York and he knows that I'm scared of telling him that." Gabriella yelled from the top of her lungs.

"Your impossible at times, Gabriella." Tom said and left her all alone.

'Finally.' Gabriella thought to herself.

Then the bell rang for the last lesson of the day.

"Psst." Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"What?" Gabriella asked rudely to Troy.

"I was just wondering if you were free this afternoon." Troy whispered to her.

"Yes, I am free and, I thought you were mad at me?" She asked confusedly to him.

"Well, I'm not mad at you anymore, Gabriella." Troy said, as the teacher looked at his work.

"Well done, you did a good job." The teacher said to him with a smile on her face.

Then it was time to go home and Gabriella went to put her work away.

"Hi, Mum. I'm home." Gabriella said, closing the front door.

"How was school?" Her mother asked her.

"It's fine and it was a bit bad today." Gabriella admitted to her.

"How's Troy? I heard he's coming over tonight." Her mother asked smiling.


	11. Chapter 11: Texas

"He's fine, Mum." She told her and, then she went upstairs to put her bag on the bed, then she heard a phone ring.

"Hi, Sarah." She said down the phone line to her friend.

"How are you?" Sarah asked her.

"I've been great." She lied.

"Gabriella, don't lie to me." She told her calmly.

"I've been fine. But Sharpay found out about the scholarship thing, that was set for New York." Gabriella replied to her.

"How did Sharpay know about the scholarship?" Sarah questioned her.

"Because I'm going there for the summer and she found out the truth about me." She told her.

"Oh, right. And I'm guessing that you are coming down for Christmas day to see us in Texas?" Sarah questioned her.

"Yes, I am, if my mother let's me visit you." Gabriella replied.

"Okay." Sarah said.

Then she put her phone down and went to ask her mum about going to Texas.

"Mum, can I go to Texas on Christmas day?" She asked questing her.

"Yes, you can go there. But only if your gonna be safe there." Her mother said to her.

"Yes, I am gonna be safe there, mum." Gabriella assured her of her safety.

"Okay. Anyway, it's gonna be time for dinner soon." Her mother told her.

But then, Gabriella heard a knock on the door.

"Hi, Troy." Gabriella said answering the door to him.

"Hi, Gabriella." Troy said, as he stepped into the house to sit in the living room.

"I've just asked my mum and she said I am going to visit my friend in Texas." She told him.

"Did your mum say that I can go with you?" Troy questioned her.

"No. My mum said I can on my own." She told him, as her mother walked into the living room.

"He can go with you, Gabriella." She said to her and went back into the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Thank you, Mum." She said, thanking her, then went to get her laptop from upstairs.

"Troy, guess what I was having a look up for?" She said, hoping that he would guess.

"You were looking up Criminal Minds, weren't you?" Troy said and she nodded yes to his question of time.

"Yes, I was and clearly they want a new police officer for the future." She told him.

"But first of all you need to go to the police Academy and before that could happen you need to know all of the basic knowledge." Troy added to her with a lot of knowledge that she needed to know about.

"Of course I need to know all of that and my mum knows it." She said sarcastically .

"Dinners ready." Her mother called out from the kitchen.

"Coming, Mum." Gabriella shouted from the living room and headed towards the kitchen for something to eat.

"Mum, ain't you know about all of the police in Los Angeles and California?" Gabriella asked her mother, whilst eating her food.

"Yes, I do. And all of them have different jobs to do and, even knowledge that they do." Her mother said, as she got up from her seat to put her plate away.

But then it was time for Troy to go home to bed.

"Goodnight, Mum." Gabriella said going up to bed.

* * *

The next day, Gabriella got up and got the bus to school, then she saw Tom walk up to her.

"Good morning, Miss. Montez." Tom said, greeting her as they both walked up to her locker.

"Good morning, Tom." She greeted him back.

"I heard that your gonna visit Sarah in Texas." Tom said to her.

"Were you eavesdropping last night?" She asked him.

"No, I didn't eavesdrop." He said with a lie.

"Why do I feel the guilt in you, Tom? You had to be eavesdropping last night. Because no-one else was there. Apart from you and Troy." She yelled at him. But then, she finally calmed herself down.

"Okay. I did eavesdrop by your house. But it was only for a minute, or two." He said with honesty to her and, then the bell rang and it was time to go to class.

"Good morning, everyone." The teacher said greeting them all.

"Good morning, Miss. Molly." All the students said, greeting her back.

"So today, I'm handing out letters for Los Angeles. Because the head teacher said this class should be able to go out more." Miss. Molly said passing the letters out to them.

'I don't think my mum would allow this. Apart from getting a coach there and back.' Gabriella thought to herself, then saw Reid putting his hand up in the air.

"Will we be getting a coach there?" Mr. Reid asked her, as she nodded her head.

"Yes, we are getting a bus there and you seem to have all the questions." She told him.

"And you seem to have all the answers." Mr. Reid added.

He had finally got back to his work.

"Psst, Gabriella." Reid shouted from his seat.

"What?" She shouted from her seat and got up to give her work in to the teacher.

"You can learn my name a bit more." He told her.

"Fine." She said and rushed of to her locker to put her books away, then she put the letter into her bag.

Then the final bell rang and it was time to go home.

"Hi, mum. My teacher told me that we are going on a trip to Los Angeles." She told her mum.

"I know. The headmistress phoned and, I told her that I don't mind you going to Los Angeles with your friends from class." Her mother told her and Gabriella went to ring up her best friend.

"Hi, Gabriella." Sarah said, answering the phone.

"Hi, Sarah. I have something to tell you." Gabriella told her.

"What is it?" Sarah asked a bit confused.

"I'm going to Los Angeles for a holiday and, I probably won't be able to visit you. Because it next week." Gabriella said with honesty.

"Well, can I come?" She asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure the teacher wouldn't mind it at all, Sarah." Gabriella assured her.

"Okay. But does the teacher know that I live in Texas with my dad and my mum?" Sarah questioned her.

"No, she doesn't know that." Gabriella replied to her question.

"Well, anyways, I've gotta go. I have homework to do." Sarah said and slammed her phone shut.

'That wasn't so nice. I have to tell my teacher about Sarah.' Gabriella thought to herself and heard a know from the balcony.

"Hi, Troy. You must have heard me." She said and turned around, then realised that it wasn't Troy. It was Reid from the FBI.

"What are you doing here, Spencer?" She called him by his first name.

"I just wanted to see you, Gabriella." He said already starting to panic.

"Why did you want to see? It's not about Troy, is it." She asked quickly.

"No. It's not about Troy and the FBI already wants you apart of our crew. But you still be going to school everyday." Reid told her, as her mother walked into her bedroom.

"And you can see Troy everyday of your life." Her mother added.

"I know, Mum." Gabriella said, hugging her new best friend.

"Well, I gotta go. Rossi needs my help with some murders back in California." He said and, then he was gone.

'In the city, crime is taken as emblematic of class and race. In the suburbs though intimate and psychological; resistant to generalization; a mystery of the individual's soul.' Gabriella read of the computer.

"Gabriella, what did you just read from the computer?" Her mother asked her.

"I just read a note from, or by a person named Barbra Ehrenreich." Gabriella told her.

* * *

The next day.

"Troy, guess what I got from the FBI?" She questioned him.


	12. Chapter 12: Los Angeles

"You got a work placement, didn't you?" Troy asked her.

"Yes and, I'm still gonna be at school everyday to see you, Troy." she told him, but she realised that she couldn't be at two places at the same time.

"Your gonna have to move in with me, Troy." She said to him.

"I think about it and, I would love to move to Los Angeles." He told her and he wrote it down on a piece of paper 'yes'.

"I knew you wanted to go to Los Angeles with me." She squealed out loud.

"Gabriella, my family visited there once and said that'll be me someday living out my dreams in Los Angeles." He said and she knew what he meant, by that.

"I know and my mother said the exact same thing to me." She told him.

"Oh, shot. I have to go home. It's 9:30." He said realising the time and went out to the balcony, then Gabriella got into bed.

The next day, Gabriella had started to pack her suitcase ready for the holiday in Los Angeles.

'I can't believe this is really happening.' Gabriella thought to herself.

"Gabriella, the bus is here." Her mother yelled upstairs to her and she quickly grabbed her suitcase.

"Coming, Mum and it's actually a coach." She yelled back down to her.

"Okay, Gabriella. But make sure you tell your teacher about your friend, Sarah in Texas and also about you staying there for a work placement." Her mother said in a serious voice.

"I will, mum, if Sarah ever talks to me again." Gabriella muttered to herself.

"What was that?" She questioned her.

"Nothing, mum." She said and got onto the bus.

"I can't believe we're all going on holiday to Los Angeles." A boy said, sitting behind her.

"I can't believe it either, Zach." A girl said sitting next to him.

Then they all fell a sleep for a few hours and then they were there.

"It's time to wake up everybody. And Gabriella, your friend is here as well." Miss. Molly said and told them all to meet her at the hotel that they were staying in.

"I can't believe we're here." Spencer said stand behind Taylor and Chad.

"We can't believe it either." The both of them said together.

And, then they walked up to Miss. Molly.

"Taylor, you will be sharing a room with Sharpay Evans." She said as she gave them the key to their bedroom.

"Troy and Gabriella, you have a special bedroom to sleep in." She said as a lady showed them to their bedroom.

"This is where the both you will be sleeping. But the both of you will have to make a choice." She said and left the room, until they both were on their own.

"We have only one choice, Gabriella." Troy stated back to her.

"I know, we have a choice to make, Troy." She said back to him.

"It's either we sleep together, or one of us sleep on the floor." Troy stated to her.

"I'm guessing we sleep in the bed together." Gabriella said to him.

"I agree. Because neither of us would sleep on the floor." He said agreeing with her.

Meanwhile with Sharpay and Taylor.

"I can't believe I get to share a room with you and not Troy." Sharpay scoffed at her.

"Can you at least be civil with Gabriella and me for once instead of being a bully?" Taylor questioned her.

"No. It's when I decide to split those two up." Sharpay smirked at Taylor.

"You can't do that. Troy and Gabriella need to be together. Just like Zeke wants to be with you. So I suggest we both should get along already." Taylor suggested to her.

"Fine!" She said agreeing to her.

At dinner time Zeke was flirting with Sharpay.

"Hi, Zeke." Sharpay said, loving his style.

"Hi, Sharpay." He said, loving her style as well.

* * *

Later that day, they all went to have some dinner.

"Hey, Gabriella." Sharpay said, nicely to her.

"Hey, Sharpay." Gabriella said, greeting her back.

"How's your boyfriend doing?" Sharpay asked her.

"He's been fine and we are sleeping in the same bed." She stated her.

"Wow! I haven't noticed, Gabriella." Sharpay said, sarcastic to her.

"Really?" Gabriella said, as she walked up the stairs to the roof.

"Hi, Gabriella." A voice said standing behind her.

"Hi, Troy." Gabriella said, looking up at the stars and, then to him.

"My mum said I have to stay in Albuquerque. But you will see in Los Angeles." Troy told her, as she just walked away to think it over.

"One minute you tell me that you want to live with me, then the next you're telling me no." She said, walking back to him.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella." Troy whispered to her.

"No. It doesn't even matter, Troy." She said and went to their special room to read a book before going to sleep.

'Well, she's mad at me.' Troy thought to himself and kissed Gabriella's fore-head, then went lie on the couch.

"Troy, why don't you come and lie with me in bed?" A voice said waking him up from his sleep.

"Okay. I'll lay in bed with you, Gabriella. And Gabriella, I love you." Troy said confessing his love for her and, then he got into bed with her.

"I love you too, Troy." She said back to him and went back to sleep.

Then the next morning, Gabriella got some breakfast to eat and went out to the balcony to look at the view.

'I think I'm gonna love it here and I'll be able to visit my mum in Albuquerque.' She thought to herself.

"View's great from here and, plus you get to stay here and do your job with the police." Miss. Molly said, as she got a phone call from Troy's Dad, then left Gabriella on her own, then came back to speak to her again.

"I know and Troy said he doesn't want to live here with me." Gabriella stated to her.

"His dad said he has to stay at home and this is your work placement, not his." She told her and went to get Troy to talk with her.

"I guess you were right, your mum and dad don't want you to live in here with me. But it's okay." She said, trying to be okay with it.

"It is going to be okay." He said, pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm guessing that you lot are going back to Albuquerque to see your parents again?" Gabriella said guessing and she had herself correct.

"Yes, we are going back. Apart from you, Gabriella." Troy said pointing it out.

"I know, you don't need to point it out for me, Troy." She cried out to him.

'Troy is sure flogging it to me.' She thought and laughed out.

"Hi, guys." Spencer said, joining the both of them.

"Hi, Spencer." They both said together, as the three of them went out for a while.

"So, where do you want to go Christmas shopping?" Hermione asked the both of them.


	13. Chapter 13: Beautiful View

"There are a lot of places in Los Angeles, where we can go and shop at, Hermione." Spencer told her.

"Sorry, but, do I know you?" Hermione said, looking at him.

"My name Spencer Matthews and, I have a friend that lives around here. But, he is the friend of the FBI." He stated her.

"Oh, so Spencer Reid is just the name you go by then? Because there's a Spencer that works with the FBI every year." Gabriella told him and walked into the shop.

"Yes. And Spencer came to speak to you about joining them for the entire summer." He added to her.

"Sorry, but can I help you?" The person behind the counter asked him politely.

"Yes. Do you have any magazines here?" Troy asked her.

"Yes, just on the shelf in front of you." The person said behind the counter, then he saw them.

"Thank you." He said anxiously to her.

"No, problem." She said, getting back to the cash machine.

Then they left the shop to go back to the hotel.

"Well, that was fun." Spencer whispered to Hermione.

"I know it was fun, Spencer." She whispered back to him, as Gabriella walked up to them.

"Don't you think Christmas will be ready for Wednesday 25th December 2013?" Gabriella questioned them both.

"Yes and I already got the gifts ready for the entire classroom." Hermione stated her.

"well, I guess it is all set for the entire class." She said thanking Hermione with a hand shake.

After that, Gabriella went out on her own for a while, then heard footsteps behind her.

"You do know that you could get arrested for hitting a girl, you know?" She said, to the man.

"Yes, I do know." The guy said, then the police arrived there.

"Right on time." Gabriella mumbled to herself.

"What's your name? Cause we heard so much of you in Albuquerque." A policeman asked her curiously.

"My name is Gabriella Montez. What's yours?" She introduced herself to him.

"My name is David Rossi and this is Aaron Hotchner, this is Jennifer Jareau, this is Spencer Reid, this is Penelope Garcia and lastly, Derek Morgan." Rossi said introducing them all.

"I have a boy in my class who's Spencer Matthews, so don't get confused." Gabriella said, standing corrected, as the teacher joined them.

"You must be Gabriella's teacher?" Hotch asked Gabriella's teacher and she nodded yes.

"Yes. I am her teacher." Miss. Molly told him.

"Did you know that she is going to be working with us for a few months, then living here in a few years time?" Garcia asked her.

"Yes. Her mother told us." Her teacher said to her.

"Troy, I know your listening to this conversion." Gabriella shouted out, as Troy decided to join them.

"Of course I was listening to the conversion, Gabriella." He replied to her, going back to the hotel to sleep for a bit.

"He seemed nice, like a fella." Morgan said to Gabriella.

"I know and he's head of the basketball team." She told him.

"I stand corrected. She is smarter than we think." JJ said to Hotchner.

"We know she is." He said sarcastically to her.

* * *

Later that day, while all of them were having dinner, Gabriella got a phone from her friend, Sarah. But she didn't answer it. She left it to voice mail.

"My friend just phoned me." Gabriella said, out loud.

"We know." Troy said, getting up to put his plate away.

"I think I'm just gonna go to bed now." Gabriella said to Taylor as she left the room.

"Gabriella, you've been avoiding me, since I told that I wasn't living here with you." Troy said, standing behind her.

"Troy, I haven't been avoiding you. I'm just mad with you. Because you told me that you would be coming with me. But now, I see the truth, it's because your worried about your parents." Gabriella said, as she went onto the balcony, then Troy followed behind her.

"Look, it is because of my parents and they want me to stay with them and, I know it for a fact, Gabriella." Troy replied to her.

"See, I knew it, Troy. You didn't admit to me why you didn't want to come and stay me, so I guess I could blame it on you." Gabriella said, rolling her eyes and inhaled.

"Fine. I guess it's bedtime then." Troy said and went to lie on the bed, as for Gabriella. She went to lie on the couch.

The next day, the police gave Gabriella her first assignment.

"Hotch, what do I have to do first?" She asked him.

"You have to help us arrest a criminal." He replied to her.

"Okay." She said and went to help them in the Los Angeles Police Department.

"He would use the women, just to get what he wants, then dump them in the street." JJ said, looking at all of them.

"Then he would finally put them in a room." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah. And even lock them up, so that they wouldn't get out of the room that they were in." Reid said.

"But why would he put the women in one room?" Rossi questioned.

"Because he didn't trust them at all." Garcia said in reply.

"Just like most people wouldn't." Morgan said as he got up from his seat, then walked towards the door and left the room.

Later that day, Gabriella met up with Troy outside the hotel.

"Troy, what's the matter?" She questioned her.

"Nothing. I'm just upset that I won't be staying here with you, Gabriella." Troy replied answering her question.

"I know and we've been through this already." She replied back to him.

"Well, I'm very sorry that I hurt you in anyway." He said, as they both went into the hotel.

"I think I forgive you, Troy." Gabriella said, thinking about forgiving him.

"Thank you. And next time, I promise I won't let you down like that again." He said, standing by her side.

"I know you won't. Because I know you love me." She exclaimed to him.

"That is one of the things I love about you, Gabriella." He said, getting a piece of paper to write on.

"What are one of the things you love about me, Troy?" She questioned him and looked at the piece of paper.

"Is that one of the things you love about me, Troy Bolton?" She questioned him, then walked over to a near by window.

"Yes, it is one of the things I love about you, Gabriella."

"Oh, okay." She said and looked at the roof top.

"It is such a beautiful view, isn't it, Gabriella?" He asked questioning her.

"I guess it is." Gabriella said, walking back to her and his bedroom.

Meanwhile with Zeke and Sharpay

"I'm so open minded, aren't I, Zeke?" Sharpay said to him, stroking his hair.


	14. Chapter 14: FBI

"Yes, you are open minded, Sharpay." He said, picking up a stray of hair from her face.

"Thank you, for telling me that, Zeke." She said to him.

"Anytime." He said and helped her up from the ground.

"So, I guess we're going back home this Friday?" She said guessing, that he would know.

"Yes, we will be going back home this Friday." He replied to her.

"It's getting late. I should be getting to bed right now." She told him, as she headed to bed.

"I had a great night." She whispered to herself, then pulled the bed sheets over her.

Later that night, Taylor saw Chad walking towards her.

"Hi, Taylor." Chad said, cheerfully to her.

"Hey, Chad." She said, greeting him with mercy.

"How have you been? Since we haven't spoken to each other, after what happened between me and Troy." He questioned her.

"I've been fine, since the last time. But I still can't believe that you and Troy have been arguing over some stupid thing." She spat out.

"I know. And I'm sorry, Taylor." He said, apologising to her.

"You better be, Chad. Because I heard that Troy and Gabriella are back together for good." She mentioned to him.

"Are they now?" Chad asked confused.

"Yes. They are back together now and we have a new person in town." Taylor said, happily to him.

"Oh, is there a new person in town?" Chad said, looking at the new person that will be going to their school.

"Yes. She's joining us and there are others coming to our school." Taylor pointed out.

"I forgot to tell you that Gabriella is leaving this school to join the FBI here in Los Angeles." Troy said, joining the both of them.

"Really? Why is she leaving East high to go and Join the FBI?" Chad asked him, wrapping the Christmas present up.

"Because she got a work placement there and she is staying here for the next few years, then she might come back to visit us soon." Troy said, answering his question.

"We know. She will be." Someone said, standing behind the three of them.

"Sorry, but do we know you?" Taylor asked him.

"Sorry, miss. I'm Thomas Oliver." He told her. "And these are my friends, Kimberly and also Billy Cranston."

"My name's Troy Bolton and these are my best friends, Chad Danforth and Taylor Mckessie." He said introducing himself to him, even mentioning his friends names.

"Your the basketball player?" Billy questioned him.

"Yes. I'm the basketball player." Troy said in reply.

"We didn't know that." Billy said with a smirk at him.

* * *

The next day, Troy and Gabriella went to see a movie in the cinema.

"Gabriella, do you want to have a family with me?" He whispered to her.

"Yes. But whenever we are married. I don't want to go to far in our relationship, Troy." She said sheepishly to him.

"I agree." He agreed with her.

"Anyways, why are you asking me this now?" Gabriella whispered to him.

"Because when you come back to visit us again, I would ask you a question." He replied to her question.

"I know you would. But who ever said I would be coming back to visit you, Troy?" She questioned him.

"I thought you would be coming back to visit every one of us here. But I can tell that you won't be coming back to visit me again." Troy whispered to her and after the movie was finished. They saw Tommy Oliver walking over to them.

"What are you doing here, Thomas?" Troy asked him.

"I'm spending time with Kimberly Hart." He said to him, looking at Gabriella.

"What's your name?" Thomas asked her.

"My name is Gabriella Montez." She told him, as Troy went to get a cab for the both of them.

"My name is Thomas Oliver." He said introducing himself.

"Your the teacher of Angel Grove?" She asked, as he nodded his head.

"Yes. And how did you know about Angel Grove?" He questioned her.

"Because it's been on the news lately." She replied to him.

"I know. Because we defeated Rita and Lord Zedd 50 times. More than once." Tommy told her, as he kissed her hand politely.

"So let me guess, Rita plans on taking over the world as we know it?" Troy questioned him.

"Yes. She plans on taking over the world, as we speak of it." Kimberly said, walking over to join the three of them.

"It's getting late, Troy. I think we should probably get going." Gabriella said, as he kissed her fore-head and got a cab back to the hotel.

"Well, that was nice seeing them all." Troy said with a yawn.

"I know, I think we should get some sleep. We another busy day a head of us." Gabriella said as she walked into the bedroom to get some sleep.

"I know." He said joining her.

The next day, Gabriella woke up like a spring chicken.

"Mmmh, that smells lovely, Troy." She said, smelling the food.

"So, what are we going to be doing today, Troy?" She said, as he pulled a lock of hair from her face.

"I was thinking that we could visit your friend, Sarah." He said, thinking of visiting Gabriella's friend.

"Okay. Let's pay a visit to my dear friend Sarah." She said, pleasantly.

* * *

They went to see Sarah after lunchtime and seen her talking with a guy.

"So, Sled, are you taking me on a date this Saturday?" She questioned him.

"Of course I'll be taking you out on a date, Sarah and look who's here to join us." He said pleasantly staring at Gabriella.

Then saw her with a boy.

"Hi, Gabriella." Sled said with a scoff.

"Hi, Sled. The one that use to bully me." She mentioned to him.

"Hi, Gabriella." She said, greeting her.

"I thought you weren't taking to me forever, Sarah." She said with a smirk at her.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, by slamming my phone shut." She said, apologising to her.

"It's alright. We all get mad sometimes, Sarah." She said confronting her and Troy sat beside her.

"I know. We have our lows and highs sometimes." Troy mentioned to her.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" She questioned him, looking away.

"Gabriella's talked about me remember?" Troy questioned her.

"Oh, so your the basketball dude?" Sled asked him.

"Yes. We beated west nights 2 times in a row." Troy replied to him.

"I would have guessed it." Sarah shouted at Troy.

"Can you at least control your temper?" Gabriella asked her.

"I'll try to." She said, calming herself down and got kissed on the fore-head by Sled.

"How long have you both been going out?" Sled asked Troy.


	15. Chapter 15: No Longer Friends

"For a very long time, since Gabriella started at my school." Troy replied to him.

"Any who, how long have you been going out?" Gabriella asked Sled with a scoff.

"Only for a few months now. But mine and her mum are pregnant." He told her.

"Just like my mum." Gabriella mumbled, as they left them both alone to talk.

Then at lunchtime, Gabriella met up with her brand new friend.

"Hello, Kimberly." She said, as she greeted her with a wave.

"Hello, Gabriella." She said, greeting her back with a wave.

"How have you been?" She asked her.

"I've been fine. But me and Tommy are headed down to the beach later. You can come with us, if you want to." Kimberly told her, as Sarah joined the both of them.

"Sure, I would love to come." Gabriella told her, as Kimberly went into a shop.

"Gabriella, have you forgotten about coming to visit me on Christmas day? I thought you were supposed to be my best friend." She said with a jealous face and gasped at her, then Gabriella backed away from her.

"I am your best friend. But you slammed the phone down on me and you didn't tell me that you and Sled had been dating, for almost a year. Some friend you are, even you didn't even know who my boyfriend was. I am sorry that you are feeling this way." Gabriella shouted at her.

"I guess I am a some friend to you, Gabriella. And, I should have told you after you left New York for Albuquerque." She said, almost shedding a tear.

"What's going on here?" Sled asked standing behind Sarah.

"You both have a nice life." Gabriella smirked and just walked of to find her new best friend, Kimberly.

"Sarah, what's the matter?" sled asked her.

"Gabriella just found out that we were dating for almost a year now." She explained to him.

"And why would that occur to me?" Sled said, so depressed.

"Because your my boyfriend and my mate." She told him.

"And your my mate, Sarah." Sled added to her.

"I know I am your mate, Sled." She said to him, as he kissed her on the lips.

"I'm so happy that we are a couple, Sarah." He whispered to her.

"I'm so glad that I got to go to college to meet you, Sleddy Po." She told him.

"Your so darn cute, Sarah." He told her and they both went to bed together.

The next day, Gabriella woke up and heard a knock on the hotel door.

"Sled, what do you want?" She asked him, rudely.

"Look, I know you hate me and Sarah right now. But I wish we could be friends." He replied to her.

"No. I don't want to be your best friend ever again, Sled. You bullied me and Sarah lied to me about Terrace, which makes us no longer friends. Sometimes I don't get the both of you. Because your full of hatred, even I moved here to get some new best friends." She added to him.

"Well, I'm sorry I bothered you." He said, sounding offended to her.

"I think you should go back to your girlfriend, Sled." She told him and shut the door gently.

Then Troy woke up to see Gabriella standing by the window, looking at some birds tweeting to each other.

'These birds are really nice.' She thought to herself, as she heard a voice standing behind her.

"Good morning, Gabriella." Troy said, as he kissed her on the lips.

"Good morning, Troy." She said, as they both pulled apart and headed outside for a stroll by the sea side.

* * *

They sat down on the sand watching the waves crush together in the sand.

"Hi, can we join you?" Sled asked Troy.

"Sure. Why not." He said, as Sarah sat beside him and Gabriella walked away.

"Gabriella, wait up." Sarah shouted to her.

"No. I just wish you leave me alone, Sarah." She said, wishing.

"Look, I know your mad at me. But you can't stay mad at me forever, Gabriella." She told her.

"You and Sled made me like this, Sarah, and, I'll stay mad at you forever, if I want to. But we can never be friends again." Gabriella cried out.

"I know what I did was wrong. But Sled and, I said we're both sorry, please forgive us whenever your ready to forgive us." She said, sadly to her and realised why she did what she did.

"I am never ever going to forgive you and Sled, even if it takes days for me to forgive you, Sarah." Gabriella said, as JJ walked up to give her some profiles of people in Los Angeles.

"There you go." JJ said to her.

"Thank you, JJ." She said thanking her.

"So you work for them now?" Sarah said in shock to her.

"Duh." She said. "Of course I work for them now."

"Is this the friend you warned me about, Gabriella?" Hotchner asked her.

"Yes. She is the girl. I warned you about." Gabriella replied to him.

"Oh." Hotchner said, as he got back to his work.

Then later after lunch, she saw Sarah talking to Sled about Terrace.

"Should we tell her what happened to Terrace after she left for Albuquerque?" She questioned her.

"Yes, we should, since we killed him back in New York." He told her.

"What are you listening to?" Rossi said sneaking up behind her with the others.

"I'm listening to my ex-best friends conversion with Sled." Gabriella said to him.

"What are they talking about?" Morgan questioned her.

"They were talking about Terrace." She replied to him.

"Even they decided to murder him." Garcia said to Reid.

"So their the ones everyone's been looking for along?" He questioned Prentiss.

"Yes. And they been lying to her about Terrace and how Sled use to bully her a lot." Prentiss told him.

"Emily, how did you know that?" Hotchner asked her.

"Because I over heard the conversion by the seaside." Prentiss told him in reply.

'Everything has been a big mess for me this year. I wish everything could just go back to the way it was.' Gabriella thought to herself.

"You eavesdrop didn't you?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Yes. I did and, I glad that I eavesdropped." She said grinning like a treasure cat.

"Let's get back to work." Rossi said and they all got back to work.

After work, Gabriella went to have a nap and when she woke up, she heard a knock on the door from Spencer Reid.

"Hi, Spencer." She said, calling him by his first name.

"Hi, Gabriella." He said, also calling her by her first name.

"I'm sorry that your best friend Terrace died." He apologised to her.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. It's my ex-best friends fault." Gabriella said, as a tear formed down her face.

"Come here." He said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Hi, Reid." Troy said walking into the living room.

"Hi, Troy." Reid said, greeting him back and Troy sat beside Gabriella.

"How have you been, Reid?" Troy asked questioning her.


	16. Chapter 16: Isabella

"I've been good. I've been helping the FBI save people's life's." Reid said to him.

"Oh." Troy said and went into their bedroom.

"So, how long have you been working for the FBI?" Gabriella questioned him.

"I've been working with them for 14 years now." He told her, as he got up from the seat to leave the hotel.

"Bye, Reid." She said, closing the door behind him.

Then Troy came back into the room to sit with her.

"What did you get up to today, Gabriella?" He questioned her.

"My to ex-best friends got arrested for murdering Terrace back in New York and, I figured that they lied to me for a propose." She replied to him.

"Hang on a minute, so you think they did it for a propose just to get rid of him?" He asked her.

"Well, duh." She scoffed. "Who else would have done it?"

"I don't know. Let's just say it was your mid-evil friends that done it." Troy said as he went out onto the balcony and Gabriella followed him.

"Gabriella," Troy sighed out.

"Yes?" She replied looking up at the night.

"Remember that time when I said that I didn't want to live here with you?" He asked, making sure that she remembered.

"Yes, I do remember. You said that you didn't want to live here with me." She replied, then went to get a piece of paper from the bedroom to join him outside.

"Well, I've had a change of heart. My parents said I could live with you in LA." He told her with excitement.

"That's great, Troy." She said, in a speechless voice.

"I know and, I get to play basketball with the kids everyday and most of all, I get to marry you, even have children of our own." He said as he saw a tear form down her face.

"I know and, I get to spend most of the evening with my wonderful boyfriend and it's you, Troy." She said, as she got a kissed on her lips and he carried her off to bed.

Meanwhile with Taylor and Chad in the main hall.

"Since Gabriella's leaving East High and also Troy Bolton's leaving East High, I guess we could spend some time to together." Chad told her before catching a glimpse of her.

"I guess we should. But we can't be together all the time. We're not Charlie's angels." She said.

"Of course we're not Charlie's angels." Chad said, laughing.

"Chad, it's not funny." Draco Malfoy said, standing behind him.

"Not to be rude or anything. But who are you?" Taylor questioned him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Troy's and Gabriella's new best friends. But let me guess, your a mudblood?" He asked the both of them.

"Draco, you can't be messing with the both of them. Of course their mud-bloods, unlike Montez and Bolton. Their pure-bloods." Pansy said, as Chad and Taylor walked away crying.

"See, what you did, Pansy? You let them get away." Draco said bitterly to her.

"I know what I did was wrong, Draco." Pansy said, as she was dragged by the arm by Draco

* * *

Later that day, Gabriella heard a knock on the door from Draco, then she opened it to let him in.

"So, how's your new job going?" He asked, with a gentle smile.

"It's been good and Troy gets to stay with me, Draco." She told him.

"Well, I've got news for you and Troy."

"What is this news you've got for us both?" Troy asked him.

"Dumbledore says that the both of you must be apart of the wizardry and we guessed that you both are witch and wizard." He told the both of them.

"What does that mean, Troy?" Gabriella said turning to look at him.

"It means that we both were at the wrong school from the start and Chad and Taylor are not wizard and witch. Somehow we were chosen for this." Troy said, trying to figure it out.

"So this means our parents as well." Gabriella said, including her parents.

"Yes, this does include your parents." Pansy said, joining them.

"Thank you, Pansy." Draco said as he saw Troy and Gabriella handing hands.

"How long have you's been together for?" Draco asked the both of them.

"For 6 months now and in a 1 years time, we'll be married to each other for good." Gabriella said in reply to his question of time.

"Of course." Draco muttered to himself before Gabriella heard a phone call from her mother.

"Hi, Mum." Gabriella said, answering her phone.

"Hi, Gabby." Her mother said, back to her.

"How are you?" Gabriella questioned her mother.

"I'm fine. And your sisters been born." Her mother said.

"How is my baby sister?" She asked her down the phone line.

"She's been good and, I've named her Isabella." Her mother said to her.

"That's a wonderful name for my baby sister." Gabriella squealed down the phone to her.

"I hope someday that you'll have wonderful children of your own." Her mother said, hoping.

"I know. And everything is going one step at a time mother." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Anyways, I've gotta go. Isabella just woke up from her beauty sleep." Her mother said, putting the phone down.

"Bye, Mum." Gabriella said, putting her phone down.

"It sounds to me like, you got a sister?" Pansy questioned her.

Then Gabriella let out a small groan. "Yes. I have got a sister and she's all the way in Albuquerque with my mother." She said, as she heard a knock from Spencer and Derek.

"Hi, guys." She said answering the hotel's door.

"Hi, Gabriella." They both said together. "We've brought some work for you to do." Morgan said to her, then she took the paper into her hands and put them on the table.

"So your staying here in Los Angeles with Troy alone?" Draco questioned, looking over at Gabriella.

"Yes. But I won't be working at school. Because I've made my decision." Gabriella said, beginning to think about it.

"I think it's time you went now, Pansy and Draco." Troy said, looking at the both of them and opened the door for the both of them.

"They seemed nice to me." Gabriella said, going upstairs to the roof.

'Of course they seemed nice, Gabriella.' Troy thought to himself and followed her onto the roof.

"Of course they were nice, Gabriella." Troy said, kissing her fore-head before going to kiss her lips.

"I'm so happy that everything has worked out for us, Troy." She whispered into his ear.

"And why is that?" Troy whispered to her.


	17. Chapter 17: Stabbed: Part 1

"Because the moment we met, I knew you were the one for me." Gabriella told him.

"I know. And where were you all my life, Gabriella?" He asked her.

"I was always in New York with my parents and in kindergarten I was bullied by Sled, who wouldn't leave me alone and now he's dating my best friend, Sarah, even now they both are in jail. Because of what they did." She said. "Now you know my life's story. And where were you all my life?" She questioned him.

"I grew up in Forks with my brother Noah, who seemed to be always in my way and, then on New Years eve, my parents got promoted to Albuquerque and that's when my dad got the job as the basketball teacher." He said. "Now you know my entire life's story." He also said to her.

"What happened after your father got the job as the coach?" She asked him.

"He wanted me to be captain of the team and get a scholarship for U of A. That's when I met you." He said answering her question. "What happened after you moved from New York, Gabriella?

"My mother divorced my dad and got a job in Albuquerque and my dad never comes around to visit us. Because he's always in California with his girlfriend named Olivia. He never has time to visit us." She cried out to him. "He only comes down when he wants to. When he knows that we need him to be there for us, I know it for a fact."

"Calm down, Gabriella." He said confronting her. "It'll be alright, Gabriella."

"I know, it will be. Because I have you as my boyfriend." She told his, as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I know and, I love having you in my life." Troy told her, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I know you do, even now that I have you and my job, then I get to have children in my life with you in it." She said, then she saw blood on her hand from cutting herself with a knife, but then Troy saw a person standing behind her and left the room.

"Gabriella, I need to get you to the hospital before it gets worse, I'll call Derek and Spencer to meet you there." Troy said, as he phoned up the hospital.

"Hi, is this the Los Angeles hospital?" Troy asked.

"Yes, it is. What is the emergency?" A woman said answering the phone.

"It's my girlfriend. She's bleeding out." Troy replied to her question.

"An ambulance is on the way." The woman said and the both of put the phone down.

Then she fainted as Troy heard a knock on the door from Spencer.

"Oh, my, gosh, what happened to her?" Reid asked him.

"She was stabbed a person wearing a mask on." He described the person.

"Well, I hope she gets better and you can take over her shift if you want to." Reid said, as they both heard another knock on the door from the ambulance people who had a gurney waiting for the patient.

"Where's the girl?" They asked as they saw the girl who was passed out on the floor.

"Can we go with her?" Troy asked her.

"Yes, there's enough room for the both of you." The man said, as he put a needle into Gabriella's arm.

"Where am I?" Gabriella asked he conscious.

"Your in Spirited Away." Her conscious said to her.

"Wait, why am I here I should be with my boyfriend?" She cried out, then a boy saw her crying.

"My name is Haku. I'm going to help you find your way back home to your boyfriend." He told her, as he pulled her in for a hug.

Meanwhile back with Troy.

"Please, wake up soon, Gabriella." Troy said stroking her hand.

"If she doesn't wake up soon we could end up losing her. Or worse." Morgan said, looking at her.

"I know and we all could lose one of our good best agents in history of this country." Hotchner replied, then went to the reception to talk to JJ.

"Troy described to us a masked person with a knife and Garcia said it was a guy named Matthew Greenwood." JJ said to him.

"So Matthew Greenwood almost killed Gabriella in the hotel?" Hotchner said in shock. "How could this happen to her?"

"I guess he was just mad and decided to stab her, then Troy saw a lot of blood as she fell to the floor and it made it worse. Gabriella's doomed for life." JJ said, looking at the un-conscious girl.

"Poor thing. I hope she comes back to us soon." Rossi said, standing next to JJ.

"Gabriella, you can't leave us. We need you more than ever." Her mother yelled down her ear. But nothing happened. Her eyes just flickered a bit.

"Mummy, is my sister gonna be alright?" Her 18 year old daughter asked her.

"I don't know. But I hope she wakes up soon. I think I'm gonna go home." Her mother said.

"I'll take mum home, Edmund." She said to her eldest brother. "Let mum know if something happens." She said and dropped her off to the cab, then went back to join the others.

"How long has she been out for?" Susan asked Edmund.

"She's been out for two long hours and the doctor said that if she doesn't wake, she could go into cardiac arrest." He told. "Or even worse, the police could end up losing one of their best agents in history."

"Well, something should happen anytime soon." Peter said, looking at the girl who was on morphine.

Then a shadow appeared from the sun light.

"Caspian, how's Lucy?" Edmund questioned him.

"She's fine and that's not why I am here. I'm here. Because I hear that a girl has been stabbed by a masked person and that she's in another world apart from this one." He said to him.

"Her name is Gabriella and everyone's worried about her." He said, trying not to freak out.

"That's because she was stabbed and everyone knows that she'll come back to them." He said. "They just need to wait for the right moment."

"Caspian, try finding Gabriella's conscious and try to get her to come to all of us." Susan said to him.

"I can't do that. Only she will be able to come back when she's ready to come back to you, Edmund. And Lucy's not really dead. She's standing right beside you, Edmund." Caspian said to him.

Meanwhile back with Gabriella.

"Haku, how am I going to find my way back to my human life?" Gabriella questioned him.

"By finding the light to get back to your body." He told her and helped her up from the ground.

"But how will I do that?" She asked him.


	18. Chapter 18: Stabbed: Part 2

"Just follow your heart and you will be fine." Haku told her.

"I will follow my heart, Haku. But how will I find the light, Haku?" She asked him.

"By looking through yourself and you will be back with your boyfriend in no time." He replied to her questioned

Then a shadow appeared from the distance and showed her Troy.

"I can't believe she still hasn't woken up. I wish someone could bring her back." Troy said, as he went to get a drink of water. "Tell me if something happens to come up."

"We will, Troy." Susan said.

"Hello, Carlisle." The nurse said, as they both went to check on Gabriella.

"Troy, we all hope that she will wake up soon as possible. But why don't you rest your eyes in the waiting room?" Carlisle said to him.

"Okay. But wake me, if something happens." Troy said and left the room to get some shut eye.

Meanwhile with Gabriella.

"I have to get back to him, otherwise he will lose me for good. But how am I going to do that?" Gabriella said to her conscious.

"By listening to what your heart tells you and what Haku tells you." Her conscious said.

'Why am I seeing my mum?' She said as she saw her mother talking to her sister.

"Mum, when is Gabriella going to wake up?" Isabella said to her mother.

"I don't know, sweetheart. But all I can say is, that she'll be okay wherever she is." Her mother said to Isabella.

"Hi, Edmund. She still hasn't woken up yet, has she?" She said pouring out a drink of water.

"No. But the doctors are checking on her every hour to see, if she wakes or not." Her brother said.

Then she saw a door open and she saw the doctors.

"Carlisle, she's going into cardiac arrest now." The nurse said, checking for a pulse.

"She can't die. It's not her time yet. Her boyfriend needs her alive and we all need to bring her back." Carlisle said, trying to get her heart to beat again.

Then he went into the waiting room to tell Troy.

"Troy, Gabriella will survive this." Carlisle said, making sure of it.

"I know, I just wish she would wake up now." Troy said, wishing for her to come back to him.

'I will be back soon as possible, Troy.' She said.

Then she walked to another room down the hall saw herself when she was little.

"Daddy, mum said that if I ever fall in love and get a job in Los Angeles, I will probably die." She said to her father. "Or probably might get stabbed."

'So this is why all the troubles started.' She said to her self.

"I know, sweetheart. But your mother said when you get older you might move to Albuquerque to start a new school there." He said to her.

She continued to walk down the corridor, until she found another room that had the light in it.

'I have to go back. I miss Troy and my family." She said to herself.

Meanwhile the nurse put some morphine into Gabriella's arm.

"Will, she be waking up soon?" Edmund said as he saw Gabriella's eyes flickering and they shot wide open.

"Your awake?" Susan said, as the nurse went to get Carlisle into the room.

"Carlisle, it's a miracle, she woke up." The nurse told him.

"Finally she awakens." He said in shock as he walked into the room to see Gabriella alive and awake. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I'm feeling okay and where's Troy?" She asked him.

"He's in the waiting room and he's been waiting for you to wake up." Carlisle told her. "And your mother has been so worried that you wouldn't wake up again."

"I'll get Troy." The nurse said and rushed out to get Troy.

"Hi, Gabriella." Everyone said as they entered the room.

"I can't believe my girlfriend is awake." Troy said as he got a chair to sit next to her.

"Morgan, can you phone up Gabriella's parents to tell them that she's awake?" Doctor Cullen asked him as Gabriella fainted again.

"Sure. Why not." Morgan said.

"What is happening to her?" Troy questioned him.

"She's un-conscious again." Susan said as she went to wait in the waiting room with Troy.

"Of course she's un-conscious." Edward said, as he went to join his father in a patient's room and laid beside Gabriella, while she was passed out on the bed.

'Okay. Why did you bring me back here, Haku?' She questioned him.

'Because I need your help to get Chihiro back to her home.' He told her.

'But why would you need my help? All I wanna do is stay with my boyfriend.' She replied to him.

'I promise that I will send you back when your ready, Gabriella.' Haku said and he grabbed her by the hand and kissed her the lips.

'No, Gabriella, your in love with Troy." She thought to herself and shaked her self out of it.

'Haku, I think you have me confused with the girl you love.' Gabriella said as she walked of to find the light to send her back home and she couldn't find anything that would lead her back home to her boyfriend.

Meanwhile in space with Rita and Zedd.

"It seems to us like, Gabriella's stuck. But who cares." Zedd said to her not caring.

"I know right. Who cares." Rita said, as she watched Kimberly doing a hand stand.

"Tommy, something bad has happened to Gabriella." She said to him.

"We better call Zordon to see what he knows. Before we do that. We better get the others to help

Then they transferred from the gym to the Community Centre.

"Zordon, do you know what has happened to Gabriella?" Billy asked.

"Yes, some how she got stuck in another world apart from ours." Zordon said to him. "And she's trying to get back to Troy."

"So she's trapped? What are going to do?" Alpha 5 asked.

"Alpha, see if you can find Gabriella." Zordon said.

"There she is. But she's trying to find a light through a door." Aisha said to Tommy.

"Rocky, go to the hospital and Gabriella's body here, so we can bring her back before the situation gets worse." Zordon said and he nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I'll go and bring Gabriella's body here." He said and rushed off.

"Zordon, it seems to me like Gabriella's having trouble." Tommy said. "How are we gonna get her out of there?"

"She will need your help. After that you will have another superhero along side yous." He told the five of them while Tommy was gone to get Gabriella.

Then he transferred from the hospital back to the Community Centre.

"Now what are going to with her?" He asked Zordon.


	19. Chapter 19: Trying To Walk Again

**Trying To Walk Again**

"We are going to bring her back to her own body." Zordon said, then Billy pulled her back into her own body.

"You brought me?" She said, awakening.

"Yes, we brought you here." Kimberly said to her.

"Because you were trapped and we thought it would be easier to get you out of there." Rocky said, as she tried to get up to walk around. But her legs were still numb and Tommy catched her from falling.

"Gabriella, you still need to gain your strength back before you can walk again." Tommy told her and, then she fainted in his arms.

"Zordon, what's going on with her?" Rocky asked as they all rushed to Gabriella's side.

"Her spirit is going back into her body again, then she will be able to walk again. Tommy, she will need to stay at your home and when she's able to walk again. She'll be able to go back to her family and friends." He said, as Tommy and Gabriella was transported out of the room.

"Mum, dad, Gabriella has to stay with us. She can stay in my room and I'll be watching her. Because she keeps on fainting and, she's awake again as they say." He said, carrying Gabriella up to his home.

She tried to wake up. But she couldn't, then her eyes shot open. But had no idea where she was.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Tommy said, calming her down.

"I know your not going to hurt me, Tommy." She said to him. "And I have no idea on where I am, Tommy."

"Your in Angel Grove and also in my bedroom." He said. "And can you remember anything? Anything at all?"

"Yes, I do remember." She said remembering. "I was in the hospital when I got stabbed and everyone was there hoping that I would wake up."

"I know. But right now you need your rest." He said, as she laid back down, then he got a chair to watch while she slept in piece. "I'm gonna be right here, if you need me, Gabriella." He said, kissing her fore-head.

Meanwhile back with Troy and the gang.

"Where's my girlfriend?" Troy asked Taylor.

"I have no idea where she is. But I know that she's in a safe place with Tommy and his friends." Taylor said, then she went to get some food to eat.

"So, what your saying is? That she could be anywhere, but here?" Troy said, sounding confused.

"Yes and the power rangers are protecting her." Taylor said. "And they know that she needs them. Wherever they are. She will be alright, Troy."

"I hope she is. I can't live without her knowing that she'll be alright." He said, looking at a picture of Gabriella.

"She will be alright, Troy. When the time's right, she'll come back when she's ready in her own time." Taylor said. "And, I have to go and meet up with Chad. He's taking me out on a date with him and he wants to plan our future." Then she left the room.

"Bye, Taylor." He said, as he got in his truck to go back to the hotel. "Wherever you are, I will find you, Gabriella." He whispered to himself.

'Of course you will, Troy.' His conscious said to him, then he went up to the top of the roof and remembered the moments he had with Gabriella.

(Flash back)

_"Do you wanna come home with me to get some home made brownies?" Gabriella asked him. _

_"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Troy said to her and grabbed her by the hand, when the bell had rang. _

(End of Flash back)

Then he heard a voice behind him coming from his best friend, Jason.

"Troy, everyone's gone to get some pizza." He said to him." Do you wanna come with us?" Troy nodded his head.

"Yes. I wouldn't miss it for the world, Jason." He said repeating the same thing he said to Gabriella.

(Flash back)

_"You kissed me?" Gabriella said, witnessing it. _

_"I know. I shouldn't have done that." He exclaimed to her. _

_"It's okay, Troy. I have never been kissed by a boy before." She said. _

(End of flash back)

"Troy, are you coming, or what?" Jason asked, slapping his head playfully.

"Yes. I am coming. Just give me a second." He said, bitterly to him.

"Okay, Troy." He said and went to tell the others to wait on Troy.

"Is he coming or what, Jason?" Zach asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes. He is coming. Just give him a second, Zach." Jason told him, then Troy joined them in the car.

"Hey, Kels." Troy said, greeting her.

"Hi, Troy." Kelsi said, greeting him back and then looked at him. "Your missing Gabriella, aren't you, Troy?"

"How did you know that I was missing my girlfriend Gabriella, Kelsi?" He asked, as he was passed a letter from Gabriella.

"Because I saw how sad you were."

_Dear. Troy. _

_I_ _know_ _your_ _missing_ _me right_ _now._ _But I_ _had_ _sometime_ _to_ _think, so here it goes. _

_I love you more than anything in the world right now and your probably wondering why I am writing this letter to you. _

_And I miss you, even though I'm not there to kiss you right now and I'm still alive because of you, Troy. _

_PS I love you. Don't ever forget me, so don't cry because of me, or the letter. _

_From Gabriella. _

"So, that means she won't be coming back to Los Angeles to live with me and have children with me?" Troy asked, sounding confused to Kelsi.

"I don't know what that means. But this could mean that your in a long term distance relationship." She said, answering her question.

"I know what it means." He cried out. "I just, didn't know that she would be leaving me here alone."

"Troy, don't you see." Kelsi said to him. "She's to protect you from getting harmed by nasty people in the world and that's probably why she's in another place. That I don't even know about."

"I promised myself that I will find her. Wherever she maybe." He said keeping that promise to himself.

"You really do care about her?" A voice breathed on Troy's neck.

"Of course I miss her." He said, pouring out a glass of water for Kelsi. "I don't even know where she is, Noah. And I'm worried sick."

* * *

Meanwhile with Gabriella.

She tried to get up. But she fell to the ground and hit her head, then felt a little bit of blood.

"Gabriella, your bleeding. Hang on, I'll get some tissues and then I'll help you of the floor." Tommy said and quickly went to get some tissues from the bathroom, then helped Gabriella of the floor.

"Next time, I will stay in bed, instead of trying to get up." She said, as she fell into a deep sleep, then Tommy got in beside her.

"Sleep well, Gabriella." He whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist, so that she wouldn't get out of bed again.

The next morning, Tommy got up for some breakfast.

"Mum, can you watch Gabriella while I'm at the gym with my friends?" He questioned his mother.

"Sure. Why not." His mother said, opening the door for him.

Then he got to his friends in the gym and sat at the table with Rocky.

"Hey, Tommy." Rocky said. "How's Gabriella holding up?"

"She's fine. But she hit her head last night." He explained to him.

"What happened?" He asked concerned about Gabriella.

"She tried to walk around last night. But she couldn't find her inner strength and, I helped her of the ground, then got into bed with her." He explained to him, a little worried about Gabriella.

"I hope she will be alright." Rocky said, still concerned about her.

"I know what she's going through." He said, as he saw Billy joining them.

"Hi, Rocky and Tommy." Billy said, as he sat beside Rocky.

"Hi, Billy." They both said together.

"Where's Adam?" Billy asked Rocky.

"Doing a science project with Bulk and Skull." Rocky said answering his question. "But that's not important right now."

"Let me guess. Your worried about Gabriella Montez?" Billy said guessing and he was right.

"Gabriella had a little bit of an accident last night." Rocky said to him.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Billy asked in a panicked voice.

"She's fine. She just banged her head on something hard last night." Tommy said to him, hoping that he wouldn't freak out, then Adam joined the three of them at the table.

"Hi, guys. How's Gabriella, Tommy?" He asked, as he shot his eyes straight at him.

"She's fine. She just hurt her head last night." He said as his wrist watch bleeped. "Can you watch our food for us?"

"Sure. Why not." He said and then they into another room.

"Zordon, what is it?" Tommy asked him.

"There's another monster in town." He said assuring him.

"Come on, let's go." Rocky said and they all ported out of the gym.

"So, Rita has decided to send us the same monster?" Adam said, looking at the ugly creep.

"Yes. She has decided to send me down to destroy you Power Rangers." The monster said to him.

Then they defeated the monster and then they morphed back into their original self's.

"Hi, Tommy." Kim said to him. "How is Gabriella? After the stab wound and everything else."

"She's good. But she just hit her head on something hard last night and, I don't know what it was." Tommy said to her. "Well, I guess I should be getting home to my mum to see how Gabriella's doing."

When he got home, he saw that Gabriella was wide awake.

"I see that you are wide awake, Gabriella." He said, as he sat at the edge of his bed.

"I know. But I still can't walk." She said. "What's gonna happen to me, if I can't walk again?" She cried.

"All you need to do is, try to get your strength back, then you'll be able to walk again." He said confronting her. "But I can help you walk again and gain your strength back again."

"Okay." She said, nodding her head,

"Come on, let's see if you can walk." He said, helping her out of bed and she still couldn't walk. "I'll get Adam to help you as well, Gabriella." He said, as he rang up Adam.

"Hi, Adam. It's Tommy." He said. "I was wondering if you could help me with Gabriella to help her to get back on her feet again?" He questioned him.

"Okay. I'm on my way." He said, taking his phone with him. "When do we start?"

"We start tonight, Adam." Tommy told him. "Then we need to tell Gabriella that she's one of us. But not yet though. Zordon will decide if she's one of us, or not."

Later that night, Adam went over to Tommy's house to help him with Gabriella.

"Come on, let's get your legs back to normal." Adam said, helping her of the floor, to try getting her to walk. But then she fainted into his arms. "We need to do something, otherwise she won't be able to walk again."

"I know. But I think has something to do with this Haku person in her un-consciousness." Tommy mentioned to him.

"Yeah. It could be this Haku person." Adam said, nodding his head in agreement.

"You should probably get home now." Tommy's mother said, standing in the door way.

Then he left Tommy's house to go to his own home.

"Tommy, let me help you put Gabriella back to bed again." His mother said, helping him put Gabriella back to bed again. "She's been trying to walk I see."

"I know and her boyfriend, Troy is missing her and we can't send her back there." He cried. "Because of what's happened to her in LA."

"What happened in LA?" His mother asked.

"She... Was stabbed and she keeps fainting." He said. "I'm worried about her and I'm not madly in love with her. Because she's in love with Troy Bolton."

"Hang on, so what your saying that your in love with Gabriella Montez?" His mother questioned. "And also took her from her boyfriend?" She squealed from the top of her lungs.

"Yes, Mum. I did take her from Troy. But the hospital couldn't risk losing her." He yelled. "Me and my friends had to rescue her. That's why she's here with us."

"Do you have her parents phone number, so I can phone them to tell them that she's alright and alive?" She breathed out.


	20. Chapter 20: What If?

**What If**

_"Yeah. Sure. Why not?" Tommy said, then went to get something to eat._

_"Hi, is this Miss. Montez?" Tommy's mother asked Gabriella's mother._

_"Yes. Who are you?" Gabriella's mother asked._

_"I'm Tommy's mother, Delancy. But that's not important right now." Tommy's mother said to him. "The important thing is..." She tried to say. But then she got cut of._

_"The important thing is that you've got my daughter with you." Gabriella's mother said to her. "But can she walk, yet?"_

_"No. But she is trying." She said. "Tommy and Adam have been trying to help her walk again."_

_"Have they?" Gabriella's mother asked confused._

_"Yes. They have." She breathed. "But she keeps fainting for some reason." Then she saw Tommy with a shocked look upon his face._

_"Hold on for a second." She said putting her on hold._

_"What is it, Tommy?" His mother asked. "Is it, Gabriella?" He nodded._

_"Yes. She's finally walking again." He said, as he could hear false footsteps in his bedroom._

_Then she answers the phone again._

_"I'll call you back, Miss. Montez." Tommy's mother said, hanging up the phone._

_"Tommy, can she really walk this time?" His mother asked._

_"No. She's not up and running yet." He said, then he saw his mother frown. "It was only a false alarm."_

_"I forgive you and believe you. I won't tell her mother that she can walk yet." His mother said and he ran upstairs to watch Gabriella while she still was in a coma, then she got up. But she still couldn't walk, then she decided to sit back down on his bed. _

_"Tommy," She whispered, then he woke up. _

_"What's the matter?" Tommy whispered, as he got up to sit beside her. _

_"I've got to go back." She said to him. "Troy's missing me. I know it for a fact."_

_"I knew you would decide to go back to him." Tommy nodded in agreement. "He's been missing you." He said, then realised that he was dreaming. He woke up and saw that Gabriella was still un-conscious, even asleep._

"Tommy, you need to wake up." Gabriella said, shaking him, until he was awake. "You were having a bad nightmare." She said, as he sat up.

"It was about you." Tommy told her. "You were going to go back to Troy."

"You know I have to go back sometime." She stated him. "Until I can walk again and gain my strength back again."

"I know you will." He said. "But you will come back to visit me and my friends sometime?"

"Of course I will." She nodded her head in agreement. "But mostly, I will be missing you." She said to him.

"So, does mean your going back to stay with Troy?" He said. "Or does that mean you'll be staying here?" He panicked.

"I can stay here." She replied. "Until I can walk again." She said, getting up from the bed to try and walk again.

"Watch your step." He said, catching her before she fell to the ground again. But this time she didn't faint. She kept on trying, until she can finally walk again.

"You doing it." He said cheerfully. "You can finally walk again, Gabriella." Then his mother came into the room to see Gabriella walking again.

"I guess you can say that." Gabriella sighed. "Haku must have gave me my legs back?"

"I guess you can say that and he probably did give you your legs back." He said. "So that means you can go back to Troy again?"

"I guess I can go back to be with Troy." She replied to him. "But how am I going to get back to LA?" She questioned.

"You can get a coach back to LA." Tommy's mother mentioned to her. "Or you can go back in a car with Tommy and they'll drop you off." She said, as they packed Gabriella's things.

"Anyways, why did you bring me here anyway?" Gabriella questioned, looking straight at Tommy.

"That's not important right now." He said to her. "The important thing is, that you can finally walk again."

"I know." She said as she got on the coach back to Los Angeles to meet her boyfriend. 'I hope he hasn't forgotten about me.' She thought to herself as she saw Kelsi walking towards her.

"Gabriella," Kelsi gasped. "Troy Bolton has been missing you."

"Has he?" She questioned. "I haven't even noticed, since I was some place else where." She scoffed, then she saw Troy walking over to her.

"Where have you been?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"I... Was some place else where." She said, then saw Sharpay walk into the room.

"Gabriella spent a month recovering in another hospital in England." Sharpay lied, clearing her throat, then Troy walked off. "Where were you anyway, Gabriella?"

"Why do you care, Sharpay?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "After 2 years of bullying me, Sharpay."

"Because Taylor told me that I don't need to be mean anymore." Sharpay said, getting a glass of water for her and Gabriella. "So I've changed. No lie." She panicked.

"So Taylor changed you?" Gabriella muttered to herself, then wen to see to Troy. "Troy, I know you were missing me. But you can't keep on giving me the silent treatment." She said, touching his shoulder.

"How about this?" He said. "You wrote a letter to me saying that you were staying someplace else where in an dimension and you won't tell me where you were. Or anything." He stormed of.

"I'm sorry, Troy." Gabriella said, then she felt some arms wrapping around her. "Tommy, what are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet a friend?" Tommy said to her.

"I guess that is no way to greet a friend who's come all the way from Angel Grove." Gabriella said, looking down at the floor.

"Let me guess, Troy didn't take it too well?" Tommy asked and nodded. "Come here, this isn't your fault. Troy is just going through a lot of pain." He added, while she cried in his arms.

"He used to be my boyfriend and now he's changed." She explained. "He's not the good guy he used to be, even he loved me for me. But now I can see that things will never be same, like they used to be."

"He knows you love him, I know you love him too, Gabriella." He said, confronting her, then he carried her upstairs to the balcony. "If I would of known that this'll happened, I would of asked you to stay another day with me."

"I guess we'll never know. Who the real Troy is on the outside." She sighed. "Or in the inside."

Here I stand alone.

With this weight upon my heart.

And it will not go away

In my head I keep on looking back.

"I guess your right, Gabriella." Tommy said, agreeing with her. "We'll never know who the real Troy is to us any more." He said, as Troy joined the both of them on the balcony.

"Guys, can I sit with?" Troy asked, looking at Tommy, then Gabriella walked away. "Gabriella, wait up." He yelled after she got into a cab to go back home to her mother.

"Troy, you made her leave." Tommy yelled at him. "So don't start on me, alright? Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Alright," He sighed. "Look, I just got my girlfriend back and now she's gone home to mother who lives all the way in Albuquerque."

"Your the one to talk." Tommy frowned. "Tom Riddle told me what you did to her."

"Then tell me what I did to her, Tommy?" Troy cried. "Tell what Tom Riddle told you."

"Fine, I will!" He shouted. "You shouted at Chad for nothing, over some musical that you were suppose to be doing at school, and shouted at Gabriella for nothing, even now you don't see that she loves you. She wouldn't come all this way, if she misses you so much, Troy Bolton."

"Thank you, that makes this whole situation a whole lot better." Troy shouted, then Tommy went to have a look for Gabriella.

He found the house that she was living in with her mother and knocked on the door, then someone answered it.

"Hi, Miss. Montez." He said, greeting her. "Is Gabriella home?" Then Gabriella's mother let him sit in front room to wait on her coming out of her bedroom.

Right back to the start.

Wondering what it was that made you change.

Well, I tried.

But I had to draw the line.

And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind.

"Hi, Tommy." She said, as she sat beside him, then heard a knock from the rest of his friends.

"We came after we heard what went down between you and Troy." Kimberly said, pulling her in for a hug.

"I had a feeling that you would come down from Angel Grove." Gabriella said, cheerfully to her, pulling her in for a big hug.

Then they all went upstairs to her bedroom and Gabriella switched on her lights, then heard a noise on a window and it sounded like Troy knocking on the glassed door. But she ignored it and it was starting to annoy her. "What?!" She said, looking at him, then her friends looked as well.

"Please, let me in?" He begged her.

"Fine," She said, opening the door for him, then he stabbed her in the sides.

"Troy, look, at what you did?" Tommy said, rushing to Gabriella's side. "Billy, get Miss. Montez to phone an ambulance. Tell her it's Gabriella." He yelled, then Billy quickly ran downstairs.

Then the ambulance came and took her to the hospital, then the police arrived at hospital to arrest Troy who was sitting outside Gabriella's room.

"Troy, you're arrested for stabbing Gabriella." Rossi said, putting his hands behind his back.

A few minutes after Troy left with the police, Gabriella started to wake up and started to realise that she was in a hospital bed, then turned to see Tommy sitting at her bedside holding her hand.

"Gabriella, your awake." He said, with an questioning groan.

"What happened to me?" She said as she heard the monitor bleeping.

"Troy stabbed you and, I catched you when you were about to hit the floor." He explained to her. "Your mother said that I must take care of you, Gabriella. Because your now apart of my family."

"What could that possibly mean?" She said, trying to sit up. But she couldn't.

"Gabriella, don't try to sit up." Carlisle said, walking into the room to check on her heart rate. "Your body's still wounded." Then he left the room to speak with Rosalie in the hallway.

"What was I suppose to do? Let the van hit her." Edward said, arguing about Bella, who saw them both talking.

"I don't think this conversion is private." Carlisle said, making his way down to his office.

"Edward, I saw what you did." She said. "You pushed the van with your hand."

He walked into the room that Gabriella and Tommy was in.

"How are you, Gabriella?" He asked, looking at her.

"I'm fine." She told him. "I just got stabbed by my boyfriend, Troy Bolton."

"She was." He confessed to him. "I was there when she had blood coming out of her sides." He added for her and then he went to get Gabriella some water to drink. Then Edward left the room to go home to his family.

"Well, that was friendly." She said, taking a sip of her water, then she saw Tommy looking at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She laughed.

"No," He said. "I'm just admiring how good looking you are when you smile."

'I'm gonna have to tell her now, otherwise it'll be too late for us to be together." Tommy thought to himself.

"I know." She said to him.

"Gabriella," He sighed to her. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Tommy?" She asked, yawning.

"I'll tell you in the morning." He said. "Right now, you need to get some sleep and rest." He also got on to the bed with her and laid beside her.

Then Gabriella started to have a bad nightmare.

_"No, Troy, don't do this." She yelled at him. _

_"No. I have to kill you I have no other choice." He shouted back at her. _

Then Tommy heard Gabriella scream and he held her in his arms while she cried.

"Gabriella, it was only a dream." He repeated to her.

"I know." She cried. "But it almost felt real to me."

"Hey, it's alright." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I've just realised something." Gabriella said realising. "You've been here for me. Ever since the moment we met." Hoping that he would notice it as well.

"I know," He said to her. "Because I care and feel for you."

"And how do you feel about me?" She questioned him.

"I know that your still in love with Troy." He confessed. "But ever since my mother found out that I love you."

"And do you still love me, Tommy?" She questioned him.

"Of course I still love you." He replied to her. "I still do, Gabriella." Then he kissed her and she responded to his kiss.

"And I had the exact same feeling for you from the day we met." Gabriella said as clenched with some pains in her sides.

"Oh, my goodness, I'll go and get Carlisle or any of the other doctor's." He said, seeing the blood, then he rushed off to get Carlisle from his office. "Carlisle, you better come with me." He said, then Carlisle saw Gabriella bleeding out again.

"I have to run her down to the ER for an operation." He said, then more doctors came into the room, then quickly ran her down to the ER room and Tommy stayed there with his mother and Gabriella's mother. They were all hoping and praying that she'll be alright, then a few minutes later.

They put Gabriella in a different ward, where Tommy was waiting for her to come out of the ER.

What if, I had never let you go.

Would you be that man I used to know.

If I stayed, if you tried.

If we could only turn back time.

Gabriella had finally woken up from her operation, then she saw Tommy sitting next to her bed, sleeping, then he woke up and kissed her fore-head.

"Your awake?" Tommy said.

"Yes. Of course I'm awake." She replied to him, then her mother came into room with some flowers to put in her vase.

"I told Tommy's parents that you could start dating him if you wanted to." Her mother told her. "And also Carlisle told me that you are not to try and sit up."

"I know." Gabriella said to her mother, then they both left to go home while Tommy stayed to watch Gabriella trying to sleep.

"Gabriella, do want to go out me?" He asked her. "After your out of hospital first."

"Yes, I would love to go out with you, Tommy." She told him and he knew that she was the for him. "But first, I must get out of hospital."

"Gabriella, you know the day when you passed out and kept on fainting?" He asked her, making sure that she'd remember.

"Yes. I do remember me fainting." She breathed, even though it made her sides hurt. "You catched me after I fainted and almost hit the floor." Then Rosalie had dropped by to check on her.

"How are feeling after the operation happened?" She asked questioning her.

"I'm fine." She said. "But, I'm still in a little bit of pain." Then she notice that bed was helping her to sit up.

"Carlisle said to me to give you some morphine." Rosalie said, putting the morphine drip into her arm, so that it would ease the pain for her. "Then you'll be able to go home with your boyfriend, Tommy Oliver.

Then Rosalie left the room to go back to school.

Meanwhile with Zordon.

"Zordon, do you think that Gabriella could be the next Power Ranger?" Kimberly questioned him.

"Yes." Zordon said. "She will be taking over from you, Kimberly." Zordon said to her.

"Guys, that means I might be leaving you's and Gabriella's journey is just beginning for her." Kimberly said to all of them.

"All of us are gonna have to protect Gabriella from getting hurt by Troy." Rocky said as Tommy orbed in.

"Gabriella got stabbed again and she needs to gain her strength back before she can do anything else for that matter." Tommy said, giving Zordon the information.

"We can put it on her arm when doctors and nurses are not in room." Adam mentioned to Zordon.

"Okay," Zordon said. "Tommy is there anyone else in that ward right now?" He questioned.

"No," He sighed. "There's no one in there, apart from me and Gabriella. But the blends are closed, so that no one will look in through the window." Then he orbed out of the room to see a sleeping Gabriella and put the device around her wrist, then she woke up.

"I need you, Tommy." She cried as she kissed him and he pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"I need you as well, Gabriella." He whispered against her ear. "I will keep you safe, Gabriella, no one will hurt you again." He said and nodded in agreement.

But I'll guess. We'll never know.

Many roads to take.

Some to joy, some to ache

Anyone one can lose their way.

"Tommy, what's happening to me?" She asked, as she saw pick light flowing throw her hand.

"Gabriella, you many not this about me." Tommy said. "But I'm a power ranger and Kimberly's leaving for a scholarship in Los Angeles." He told her.

"I believe you, Tommy." She said to him. "But I would never ever tell anyone of our identity. It's between us and your friends."

"But you still need to gain your strength back before you can help us defeat Rita and Lord Zedd all together." Tommy said, pouring her out a glass of water to drink, then she went back to sleep, as he sat beside her as the others orbed in to see Gabriella sleeping once again.

"Aww, look how cute she is when she's sleeping." Aisha whispered, trying not to wake Gabriella up from her sleep.

"She does look cute." Rocky said, agreeing with Aisha.

"So, now she's a Power Ranger." Adam said. "What do we do now?"


	21. Chapter 21: Un-conscious

"We wait until she gain's her strength back." Tommy said as he watched them orb out of the hospital's room to go back home.

The next day, Gabriella woke up and stretched herself out a bit, then she Tommy looking out of the window, then Carlisle came into the room and removed Gabriella's bandages from her side, then she stared to walk over Tommy, who catches her from falling to her knees to the floor,

Then later that day, Carlisle discharged Gabriella from the hospital, then he left Tommy and Gabriella alone.

"I'll phone the cab to get us home to my mum and dad." Tommy told her, as Carlisle came out to give him Gabriella's pain relief medicine to him.

"Make sure she takes one every morning." Carlisle said, making sure that she'll take them.

"I'll make sure that she'll take one every morning before she gets up to have some breakfast." He said, then a cab pulled up outside the hospital waiting on Tommy and Gabriella to get.

"Hi, Mum." He said, as he held Gabriella's hand.

"Hi, Tommy." She said. "How are you, Gabriella?"

"Fine," She said. "My wounds are still recovering from being stabbed."

"I know." She said, then she went to cook dinner for the three of them.

"So Gabriella, what do you wanna do?" Tommy said, moving a lock of hair from her face. "While my mum is cooking us some dinner."

"How about watching the TV?" She suggested to him.

We'll do it all

Everything

Own our own.

We don't need anything.

"Okay," Tommy said agreeing with her. "Lets watch Jessie."

"Okay," She said and they both went sit on the sofa in the living room.

Then after Jessie was finished, they both went to get dinner and they all sat around the table.

"Mum, me and Gabriella are going to be living together." He said.

"I know." His mother said. "To start a family of your own."

"That comes after we finished dating for 2 years, then we can have children of our own." He sighed. "When she's ready in her own time." Then he got up to put his and Gabriella's plate away.

They both went up to his bedroom.

"What music do you like, Gabriella?" He asked, stroking her back.

"I like Katy perry and also R5 music." She replied to him. "What music do you like?"

"I'm not gonna lie. But I also like Katy Perry and also R5's music." He replied to her question, then went on to computer and put on some of Katy's Perry's music, then R5's music.

Meanwhile with Troy who was in jail.

"Rossi, I didn't mean to stab Gabriella." He lied and Rossi knew he was lying.

"Troy, you are not getting out of jail." Rossi said. "After what you did to Gabriella."

"Rossi, there's been another murder." JJ shouted, running into his conversion with Troy Bolton.

Or anyone.

If I lay here, if I just lay here.

Would you lie with me.

And just forget the world.

"Has there, JJ." Rossi questioned and the both of them locked Troy in a cell and went to talk to the others in the bill board room.

"This un-sub take the loose women and keep them locked up in a house, then he starts raping them for nothing." JJ said, as Reid got up from his chair to write on the board.

"Why do you think these people do that to women?" Morgan questioned Garcia.

"Because he knows where they live and he knows who they are." Garcia replied on the opposite side of the room.

"And also in the UK there's been a lot of killings and raping's there." Hotchner added.

Then they left the room to get the rapper in his own house.

"FBI." Rossi shouted, then the guy put his hands up and tied them behind his back.

After that, they went back to their office to work again and, then they went back home to their families.

"Will, I did a good job today, I got Troy arrested for almost killing Gabriella for nothing." JJ told him, as he rubbed her shoulders.

Meanwhile with Tommy and Gabriella.

"Mum was just talking about us having children in 1 years time." He told her.

"Which means we have to get married this year. But this means no school for me for a while." Gabriella breathed, as he rubbed her back for her and, then he kissed her on the lips.

"I think we both should give school and work as Power Rangers together." He said, kissing her neck. "Right now, with you. My heart just feels like it belongs to yours right now."

"And so does mine." She agreed, then they both got into bed together.

_"Troy, leave Tommy alone." She yelled. "I love him."_

_"No, He deserves to die." Troy yelled back at her. _

_"No, he doesn't." She cried. "Please, let him live? I need him. _

"Gabriella, wake up." Tommy said, shaking her. "Your having another nightmare." Then she fell out of bed and he catched her again.

"Thank you." She said, as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Your welcome." He said, kissing her forehead she fell asleep on his chest.

"Sleep well, Gabriella." He said, once again kissing her fore head.

The next day, Tommy dropped by to pick up Gabriella's things from her old bedroom, then Gabriella helped him carry the things into the brand new house where they were going to raise their own children someday.

"I'm glad that we have the house all to ourselves." He said to her and she smiled at that.

"That's why I love you." Gabriella told him.

"And this why I love you, Gabriella." He said, as he put the TV on.

"So what do you want to watch?" She asked him.

"I think we should watch The Chronicles of Narnia." He said and she agreed.

Then Tommy put the DVD player on and put the DVD into it, then he sat next to Gabriella and put his arm around her neck.

After the movie had finished, Gabriella had to finish some paper work that was left for her.

"You look tired, Gabriella." Tommy said, picking her up from the chair and carried her of to bed, then he got in beside her and then he pulled the quilt over the both of them and wrapped his arm around her.

The future Gabriella and Tommy.

Later that night, Gabriella got herself a glass of water and she felt her stomach turn and fainted, then Tommy heard a big bang on the floor.

"Tommy, what's going on with me?" She asked him, as a tear fell down her face.

"I don't know." He said. "But I'm gonna lift you up and put you on the sofa. I'll get Carlisle to come and check on you, while you are asleep."

"Okay." She said, then went back to sleep and Tommy phoned up Carlisle.

"Hi, Tommy." He said answering the phone. "What is it?"

"Can you come over?" He questioned. "It's Gabriella."

"Okay. I'm on my way." Carlisle said, hanging up the phone.

Then he arrived at their new house and saw Gabriella sleeping on the sofa, then he took some of her blood.

"Keep close eye on her." Carlisle said, looking at Gabriella and he left the house, then Tommy lifted Gabriella up and put the quilt over her, then he got in beside her and kissed her ear.

The next day, Gabriella felt a bit dizzy and fell into Tommy's arms.

"You don't think your pregnant, do you?" He asked her.

"I think I might be pregnant." She said, then saw the test results that was posted from Carlisle.

"What does it say?" He question her, pecking at the test results.

"Oh, my, gosh, you are pregnant?" He yelled in surprise.

"Of course I am." Gabriella said, sounding excited to him. "That's probably why I fainted last night." Then she collapsed to the floor and Tommy ran to help her up from the ground.

"Gabriella, are you alright?" He asked her, holding her in his arms while she was still on the floor.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She said and ran to the bathroom, then Tommy held her hair back, while rubbing her back, as she vomited a little bit of blood.

"I need to get you to the hospital." He said, flashing the toilet for her, then drove her to the hospital and then the nurse put her into the stretcher and Tommy held Gabriella's hand as they rushed her down the hall to a ward and put the blood drip into her arm and some morphine into her arm.

Then he sat beside her while she was in a coma. But she did remember Tommy.

"Gabriella, your gonna have to wake up anytime soon." He said, as he felt a bit dizzy and dropped to the floor, then he went into a coma and he could remember shouting and someone yelling "Get another stretcher, we have another un-conscious person in here."

'Gabriella, I've been looking all over for you.' Gabriella's conscious cried.

'I know.' She said. 'What happened?"

'You had a blood clot in your throat and Tommy rushed you to the hospital. Do you remember?' Her conscious asked.

'Yes, I do remember Tommy. He was the one who lifted me up from the ground.' She said to her conscious.

'You can go back. But you won't remember Troy Bolton.' Her conscious said to her and sent her back.

Meanwhile with Tommy.

'You rushed Gabriella to the hospital and saved her life three times in a row.' His conscious said.

'I know. I did and I made her pregnant because I love her.' He said

'We both do, Tommy.' His conscious agreed to him. 'But we to stop her from dying in front of us.'

'I can never lose the girl that I brought into my life.' Tommy said. 'But I need to forget about Kim Hart.'

'You said your choice and her conscious is here to tell you her choice.' His conscious said.

Then Gabriella's conscious walked into the room to tell him.

'Gabriella made her choice to forget about Troy and move on to you, Tommy.' Then Gabriella's conscious left the room.

Then he woke up beside Gabriella who was now breathing on tubes an, then he saw her monitor bleep as the doctors and nurses rushed into the room to get her heart pumping again.

"Please, Gabriella don't die." He yelled over to her, hoping that she will get her heart beating once again for her.

'Gabriella, Tommy is telling you to keep your heart beating.' Her conscious told her and she listened. She got her heart beating for him.

"Well done, Gabriella." Carlisle gasped. "Your heart is beating for Tommy."

Then she started to open her eyes and finally could breath again.

"Tommy, I remember vomiting some blood." She cried. "And what happened to you?"

"I went into a coma after I drove you here and they rolled you down the hallway, while I was holding your hand." He told her.

"Then all I could see was blurs of people and, I was in a coma that's when I saw my conscious and I don't remember anything else." Gabriella told him, as a tear fell down her face, then Carlisle came to check on Gabriella, as another doctor came into the room to check on Tommy.

"Gabriella, you've got a coughing virus and, I'm gonna give you some medication for it." Carlisle said, looking over at the over doctor who was checking on Tommy Oliver.

"And you mister, should be fine in a few days time and take care of Gabriella, even yourself." The doctor said and they both left the room.

Then the next day, Tommy wheeled Gabriella and put her into the passenger seat, then they droved away from the hospital.

"It's good to be home." Tommy said, carrying Gabriella to the living room.

"I know," Gabriella said. "It does feel good to home once again." Then she kissed him as he kissed her stomach.

"This baby is going to change our life's forever." He told her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Back to the past Gabriella and Tommy.

Gabriella woke up from her dream of the future and Tommy saw her looking at him, then he stroked her hair.

"You had a dream, didn't you?" Tommy asked her.

"Yes," She sighed. "I did. It was about the future and it made me forget about Troy and move onto you and, I do want to forget about Troy. Because I trust in you. That's all my life could ever ask for, Tommy. And it's because I love you."

"And I love you too. But I need to give you some of your medicine." Tommy added to her.

"I know you do." She said, then he wrapped his arms around her and helped her up from the bed, then he gave her some medicine and some water.

"So, what are we going to do to today?" Tommy asked her, putting her medicine away in the cupboard.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out on date to the mall or go and get something to eat." Gabriella suggested.

"Getting something to eat is an good idea, Gabriella." Tommy said, liking the idea.

Then they both got into the car and ate at Crusty's pizza place.

"Gabriella, what do you like?" Tommy asked looking at her.

"I like Pepper Roni pizza." She replied. "What do you like?"

"My mum always brought me a Pepper Roni pizza." He told him. "So, I think I'm gonna get a Pepper Roni pizza." Then a waitress came over to them.

"I'm ready to take your order." The waitress said. "What would you like?"

"I would like a Pepper Roni pizza." Tommy said, then she wrote it down on a piece of paper before giving it to the chef.

"Hi, Gabriella." A voice said, joining the both of them.

"Hi, Troy." Gabriella said. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here and I got a girlfriend." He said as Cece joined them. "I live in Chicago now and, I heard that you moved away with Tommy."

"Troy, I think you should go back to where you came from." Tommy barked at him with a smirk.

"Fine!" He yelled, then everyone looked and saw him punch Gabriella in the face, then Tommy pulled her in for a hug.

"Is she okay?" The manager asked, looking at the poor girl.

"She's been through so much." He said, while she cried in his arms. "Because of him. She got stabbed a few days ago and he still hits her."

"Well, why don't I give you both a free meal? After what has just happened." He suggested. "But everyone else has to pay."

"Okay." Tommy agreed, then the chef gave them both a Pepper Roni pizza.

After they ate some of the pizza, they decided to go back home and get some rest.

"Your nose is still bleeding, Gabriella." He said, wiping the blood from her nose and then he laid her down and kissed her neck.

"Thank you. For cleaning the blood from my nose." She whispered against his neck.

"Your welcome, Gabriella." He whispered against her lips, then they heard a knock on their and it was Tommy's and Gabriella's mothers on the door step.

"Hi, mum." Tommy said, as they both came in to sit in the living.

"Troy broke out of jail and the police are looking for him." Gabriella's mother said, as her daughter went make them some tea in the kitchen.

"We know." Tommy said.

"We saw him just today with Cece." Gabriella said, while Tommy wrapped his arms around her.

"Then he punched her in the face and we got a free meal." Tommy said. "We were lucky enough that we weren't kicked out."

"You were lucky enough that you weren't kicked out. Because of him." His mother said.

"Well, we'd better get going." Gabriella's mother said walking towards the door with Tommy's mother as well.

"Bye, Mum." She said, opening the door for her mother and her mother-in-law, then wondered where Tommy was.

"Tommy, where are you?" She asked, looking for him.

"I'm in the games room." He yelled.

Then she tripped and scraped her knee, then Tommy saw blood coming from her knee and helped her up, as she felt her leg stinging.

"It's alright." Tommy said to her, cleaning her leg and put a plaster on it. "All done."

"Thank you, Tommy." She said, then he kissed her, as he picked her up and laid her down on the couch.

"Let's go to bed." Tommy whispered against her neck.

"Okay." She said, then he carried her up stairs to bed, then they both slept on top of the covers.

Then Tommy started to have a nightmare about Gabriella.

_"Troy, don't kill my girlfriend." Tommy yelled. _

_"No. I have to kill her and you aren't going to stop me, Tommy." He yelled, holding the knife against Gabriella's neck. _

_Then he stabbed her and she fell to the ground, as Tommy catches her. _

_"Gabriella, stay with me." Tommy said. _

_"I'm... trying... to... Tommy." She said, almost closing her eyes. _

_"I love you, Gabriella." Tommy said, confessing his love for her. _

_"I... love... you .. too,... Tommy." She said and then she closed her eyes. _

He woke up screaming and went out onto the balcony to look up at the stars, then Gabriella woke up after he disappeared to the balcony, then she went to meet him.

"What's the matter?" She asked him.

"I had a dream." He replied to her.

"What was it about?" Gabriella asked him.

"It was about you, me and Troy." He told her.

"And what happened?" She asked him, looking up at the night starry night.

"I told Troy to don't kill you and he told me that no-ones going to stop him, then he stabbed you and, then you fell to the floor." He said to her. "Then I ran to your side as you were dying, you told me that you love me and then you passed away."

"I promise you that I will live." She promised him. "I will never leave you alone." Then he pulled her in for a hug.

"I promise you that as well." He said agreeing with her. "As long as our conscious agrees with us." He made that they did, then he wrapped his around her and then they both saw a shooting star.

"What do you wish for, Tommy?" She asked him.

"I wish for a better future and a family." He replied. "What do you wish for, Gabriella?"

"I wish for a better life, future and a family." She replied, repeating '_Future' _and '_Family.'_

After they made a wish, they went back to bed and pulled the quilt over them. The next day, Gabriella woke up with a thumping headache.

"Gabriella, are you alright?" Tommy asked her.

"I don't feel so good." She said.

"Let me guess, you got a headache?" He asked her, and she nodded. "I'm gonna let you rest and see if I can get a job in a school."

"Okay." Gabriella said. "You do that." Then he got her tablets out of the cupboard took one out and gave it to, then got her a glass of water and then he got into his car and droved away.

He saw a school near by and walked down the hall way to the principles office.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" The Principle asked him.

"I was wondering if I could get a job here?" He replied to her.

"Well, there's one class without a teacher and it's the English class." She said showing him to the students. "Class, I want you to make Mr. Oliver feel like he belongs here, so don't be naughty." Then she left him to deal with the students.

"Good morning, everyone." He said, then he gave them some work to do.

"Hi, my name is Tess Duncan." She said and went to sit in her seat.

Then at lunch time, he phoned Adam and then they both spoke, then they put the phone.

Then after he finished his new job, he went home to check on Gabriella who still was asleep in bed and woke her up gently.

"I got a job at St. John's school." He told her and she sat up. "And how's your head?"

"I've still got the headache." She said to him and she laid back down again.

"I know and, I'm gonna take care you." He told her, kissing her fore head, then went downstairs to watch some TV, then he made dinner for himself and for Gabriella.

"Tomorrow you should be back to your normal self again and Carlisle also said that you need your rest." Tommy said before going to eat a carrot.

"I need to take all the time I need before I get back to me regular self again, Tommy." She said, also eating a carrot.

"I know," He said. "I wish you were better by tomorrow." Then he went to make a cup of tea for her.

"Thank you, Tommy." She said, taking a sip of her tea. "How was your job today?"

"It went well and all the students sat quietly in their seats as I teached them." He said to her. "Most of all, I missed you, Gabriella."

"I missed you as well, Tommy." She said, as her legs went numb and she fell to the ground as Tommy catched her.

"I'm gonna have to take you to the hospital." Tommy said, then she went un-conscious and he droved her to the hospital and carried her in. "Someone help. I've got an un-conscious girl here." He yelled and a lady put Gabriella in a stretcher and rolled her down the hall while Tommy held her hand.

"Has there been any change?" Booth asked, looking at him.

"No. She's been out for a while now." He explained. "What if, she doesn't wake up, Booth?"

"She will wake up." He repeated. "Just give it sometime."

"Yeah." Doctor Brennan said sitting at Gabriella's side. "Booth's right. Even when I got shoot it took me sometime to come around again. I was almost dead. But the doctor's wouldn't let me die. They wouldn't give up on trying."

"I guess your right, Brennan." Gabriella said, waking up. "Some things do take a while to come around again." Then she took a sip of water.

"Do you remember anything?" Tommy asked her.

"Yes. I do remember, Tommy." She said. "I remember taking a sip of my cup of tea, then asking how your day was at work and, then all of the sudden, my legs went numb." Then a tear formed down her face, then Booth got her some tissues to wipe her tears away.

"Do you remember why you went un-conscious?" Brennan asked, seeing if she remembered why she was un-conscious.

"Because I had a thumping headache and that's why I went un-conscious." She explained, then she tried to sit up. But she couldn't. Then Booth went to have a private chat with Tommy.

"Tommy, have you called Gabriella's mum and your mum?" Booth questioned him.

"No," He said. "I contacted them and they wouldn't answer it, so it just went to voice mail."

"So, I guess your mother is busy doing things?" Booth asked.


	22. Chapter 22: Hallelujah

"I guess she is probably busy." He sighed, then they both walked back into the room.

"It sounds like you two girls are having fun?" Booth asked.

"I guess you could say that, Booth." Brennan said laughing, as Gabriella's doctor walked into the room to check on her heart rate.

"Doctor. Cullen, when will Gabriella be able to come home with me?" Tommy asked him.

"In four days time." He said, keeping her in for 3 nights.

"Do you think that she'll be alright?" Cam asked Carlisle.

"Of course she will be alright, why wouldn't she be alright?" He replied.

"Brennan, I think I'm gonna stay and watch Gabriella with Tommy." Booth said, as both of his agents left the hospital.

"Okay." She said. "I guess I should be getting back to work." Then she left the hospital.

"Tommy," Gabriella said, trying to wake up.

"It's alright. I'm here." Tommy said, as he felt her hand in his.

"I need y-you." She muttered to him.

"I know." He said, kissing her fore-head, then he grabbed his chair and sat beside her. "I think I'm gonna go home and get some rest, then come back in the morning, to see Gabriella." He said to Booth.

"I'll watch her for you, while you get some rest." Booth said, looking over at Gabriella who still was un-conscious. "I let you know it something happens, Tommy." Then Tommy left the hospital to go home and some rest.

"You have to wake up soon, Gabriella." Booth whispered into her ear. "Tommy needs you. We all need you." He said, then he saw her monitor bleep and saw doctors rushing in to get her heart beating again.

"She's going into cardiac arrest." The first doctor said.

"We need to get her heart beating." Carlisle said, doing the CPR.

Meanwhile with Gabriella.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Your in a place they call heaven." Her mother said.

"Mum, why am I here?" She asked her.

"Because you were dying in front of Booth and Tommy, then you were pulled here to meet me." Her mother said and went to sit on the couch.

"The last thing I remember was that Tommy was driving me to the hospital, then I became un-conscious." Gabriella said, then she walked towards the door. "I have to go."

"It's not your decision to go yet." Her mother said, as she tried to open the door.

"I have to go, mum." She repeated. "My boyfriend is waiting on me getting back to him." She said as she struggled to get the door opened, then it finally opened and then she was back from the dead.

"Gabriella, you were dead for two minutes." Booth told, then she tried to sit up. But Booth stopped her.

"The doctor said that you mustn't sit up." Cam said, then left the room to get a cup of coffee.

"How are you feeling anyways?" Booth asked her.

"I've been fine." She said, then realised that her boyfriend had gone home to rest. "Where's my boyfriend?"

"He went home to get some rest and, I told him that I'll let him know what's happening with you." Booth said, pouring her out a glass of water.

"Thank you, Booth." She said.

Then the next day, Tommy went to visit Gabriella and put some flowers in her vase, then walked over and kissed her fore-head, then she woke and kissed him on the lips.

"I've missed you, Gabriella." He confessed. "I couldn't sleep last night, without knowing that you'll be alright."

"I know," She said. "And, I almost died yesterday. Booth saw it." She sighed.

"I know. Booth phoned me yesterday and told me that you were dead for 2 minutes." He explained to her. "You should probably lay down." Then she layed back down and then a doctor came into the room to check on her.

"Well, you seem to be back to normal." Doctor. Cullen said and left the room.

"So, does that mean she can come home with me?" Tommy asked him.

"Yes, she can." Carlisle said. "And has she been taking the medicine that I gave her?"

"Yes, she has." Tommy said, nodding his head. "She's been taking one every morning, just as you said." Then he started to pack Gabriella's things and Carlisle discharged her from the hospital.

Then Carlisle got her a wheelchair and Tommy started to push her down the hall.

I heard there was a secret chord.

That David played and,

It pleased the lord.

You don't really care for music, do ya?

"Thank you, for helping my girlfriend, Carlisle." He said, giving him a gentle a gentle wave, then he put Gabriella into the car and droved away from the hospital and, then they both were home.

"What are you doing, Tommy?" She asked him.

"I'm picking you up and carrying you into the house." He said, as he picked her up and carried her into the house, so she can walk.

"Gabriella, you are walking again." He said with a squeal.

"I know," She said. "Hallelujah, I can finally walk again." She said, going into the dining room and she felt Tommy pulling her hair away from her neck and kissing it.

'Everything is changing now.' She thought to herself, then she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he picked her up layed her down on the couch, then he put his hand in her hair.

Meanwhile back with Kelsi and Troy.

"Hey, Troy." Kelsi said, as she saw a girl who looked exactly like Gabriella.

"Hey, Kelsi." He said, also noticing the girl who looked exactly like Gabriella.

"Hi, were you the one who stabbed my sister?" Isabella asked, questioning him.

"Yes. I was the one who stabbed your sister." He confessed. "But, what does that have to do with you?" But he didn't realise that she was working for the police.

"You broke out of jail, then stabbed my sister for nothing and the police have been looking for you, even, I have been looking for you as well." She said, putting his hands behind his back, then she cuffed him and took him down to the police station.

She put him in a room, then went to tell Rossi, that she had found the stabber.

"Rossi, I found the stabber that hit my sister in the face." She told him and he followed her, then he locked him back in his prison cell.

"Next time you break of jail, your in trouble and the police will be looking for you, Bolton." Rossi said and left the room.

Well, it goes like this.

The forth, the fifth.

The minor fall and the major lift.

The baffled king composing, Hallelujah.

"I'm glad you found Troy, Isabella." Agent. Reid said, then kissed her fore-head, as Edward walked up to her and went to talk her alone in a field.

"What is this about, Edward?" She asked him.

"There was a girl that looked like you and she died. Because of the baby." He told. "She was everything to me and she knew I was a vampire and she loved me any ways."

"So, let me get this straight, your girlfriend, Isabella who died after your baby was born and you think I'm exactly her? And your also a vampire?" She said and walked away in disbelief.

Then Edward phoned his father up.

"Dad, you never gonna to believe this." Edward said to him.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, putting him on loud speaker so that Esme can hear it too.

"It's about Gabriella's sister, Isabella. I told her that I was a vampire and that I had a girlfriend named Isabella and she even looked like her." Edward explained. "Then she just walked away in disbelief. What do I do?"

"Show her that you are a vampire and prove it to her." Esme told him.

"Okay. I agree." Edward agreed.

Meanwhile with Gabriella and Tommy.

"Why did say Hallelujah? Gabriella?" He asked, kissing her lips.

"I said it because I thought it would be funny." She said, then got up from the couch and went to get some water.

"You meant that 'hallelujah' would have been funny?" Tommy asked her and she nodded 'yes'.

"Yes. It would have been funny." She replied to him and put the glass into the sink and washed it with 'Fairy Liquid', then Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I hope that someday that someone out there will let us live forever." Tommy said to her.

"But if we were vampires just like Cullen's who live in Albuquerque." Gabriella replied.

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah

Hallelujah.

Well, your faith was strong.

But you needed proof.

"Yes. Just like the Cullens when their skin shine and how did you even know that they were vampire's, Gabriella?" He replied back to her.

"Because I got a text message from my sister, Isabella who told me that Edward confessed that she looked a lot like Isabella Marie Swan and she didn't believe him." Gabriella told him, as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"She will believe him soon enough, Gabriella." He replied and kissed her cheek.

'Well, that's a first.' Gabriella thought to herself and then she heard a knock on the door.

"You broke out of jail again, didn't you, Troy?" She answered, then he shot her in the head and then he left the house, as Tommy ran towards her and catched her from falling back and hitting her head on the floor, then he called Booth.

"Booth, I need your help. I need your help to get Gabriella to the hospital. She was shot in the head and there's a lot of blood coming out of her head." He said.

"I'm on my way." He said, leaving his house in a hurry, then he went to get Brennan.

"Booth, what's happened?" She asked.

"Gabriella's been shot and Tommy says that there is a lot of blood gushing out." Booth replied and they both were there in time.

"I'm glad your here. I didn't think you would make it." He said, to the both of them.

"Wow, that is a lot of blood." Booth said, then he saw blood on Tommy's hands from where he's been trying to hold the blood from coming out of her.

"We have to rush her to the hospital." Brennan said, as Gabriella went unconscious.

"Brennan, you and Tommy carry Gabriella to the car." Booth said, then they both picked up Gabriella and carried her to the car and Brennan wrapped some bandages around Gabriella's head.

Then they were at the hospital and someone had a bed ready for Gabriella, then they rushed her down the hall and put her on some morphine.

After they had rushed her to the hospital, they set in the waiting room for Gabriella to wake up.

"Gabriella, you have to wake up." Tommy said, holding her hand and he felt her had move. "Gabriella?!" But she still was unconscious.

_'Leo, are you here to heal me?" Gabriella asked him. _

_"Yes, I'm to send you back." Leo told her. _

_"But will I remember?" She asked him. _

_"Yes. You will remember. But I need to heal your head from the bullet wound and then you will remember everything that happened to you." He told as he took her hands and shined the light. _

_"See you in another life, Leo." She said and, then she was gone. _

Then she woke up and saw Tommy holding her hand, then he saw her eyes open.

"Gabriella, do you remember anything?" Booth questioned her.

"Yes. I do." She said. "I remembered talking about my sister and, then I heard Troy knock on the door and asked him a question, then he shot me in the head and then everything blanked out before I could remember anything else." Then Tommy walked out into the hall to talk with Booth.

"She doesn't remember anything. But I do, I felt her hand move in my hand and she still was unconscious." Tommy said to him.

"I think she was seeing someone from Charmed and he healed her, so that she could live for you. Ask her when we go back into the room." Booth told him and, then he went to get a cup of coffee.

You saw her bathing on the room.

Her beauty and the moonlight over threw, ya.

She tied you to her kitchen chair.

And from your lips she drew the hallelujah.

Then he went back into the room and saw Gabriella's heart rate drop down, then she went into a coma and saw Leo again.

_"Gabriella, you are in a coma and the doctors are trying to save you and, I can't have you coming back here to see me again." Leo shouted at her and she ran into a corner. _

_"Look, I know you are scared of me dying. All my life has ever been is worse." Gabriella cried. "I almost died to day let alone almost leaving my boyfriend and deep down I know he's worried about me and I know he can't let me go and, I made a wish to not leave him alone, if this was real you'll see what I live with." Then he walked over to her and touched her shoulder._

_"I'm not scared, I'm just afraid. Piper almost died right in front of her sisters and, I had to save her from her doom. I only did that to save and because I love her more than anything in the world. I couldn't have both of you dead."_

_"So what your telling me is that I was born a charmed one?" She assumed him. _

_"Yes. Your Pipers sister and you've got 3 other sisters and Isabella Montez isn't your sister." He told her and pulled her in for a hug. _

_"So why did my other parents adopt me from my sisters?" She asked him. _

_"Because they thought you were a Montez and they thought you didn't have any magic at all." Leo told her. _

_"So I was born a Halliwell?" She asked._

_"Yes and must find your real mother before it's too late, Ella." Leo said and she found a light, then her heart rate turned back to normal. _

Then she woke up and saw her boyfriend staring at her, as she saw his hand move in hers.

"Tommy, I have to find my real sisters." She told him.

"Why?" He questioned her.

"Because my name is Ella Halliwell. Something from my past tells me that Piper might be my real sister." She told him.

"I believe you and Isabella was never your sister to begin with." Tommy told her, as a doctor came into the room to check on her.

"Well, it seems like you are a wake, Miss. Montez." Doctor. Cullen said.

"Yes. Of course I am awake and my surname isn't miss Montez. It's Ella Halliwell." She said.

"Of course." He said and left the room with Booth and Bones.

"Tommy, I have to get out of here to find the Halliwells." Gabriella said and took her morphine drip out of her arm and got a plaster to cover up the blood from her arm and orbed out with Tommy to find San Francisco.

Then they found the Halliwells house and knocked on their door.

"We have to find that demon or else he could be..." Phoebe trailed of. "Who are you?" She questioned.

"My name is Ella Halliwell." She said. "I know that your not going to believe me. But could get your sisters to sit in the dining room before I tell you the rest?"

"Okay." She said, shutting the door for the both of them and they went to sit in the dining room.

"What is this about?" Piper questioned Ella.

"Leo came to me in the hospital up in Angel Grove and told me that you three could possibly be my sisters and, I didn't believe it at first." She told the three of them.

"We had the exact same thing. Leo told us about our long lost sister who recently moved to Albuquerque and we couldn't believe it either." Prue said to her.

"What happened to your arm?" Piper questioned, noticing the plaster on her arm.

"I was in a hospital and they put a needle into my arm." Ella explained to her.

"What colour were you born as, Ella?" Piper asked, as she went to look in the mirror.

"I was born a white American." She replied.

"So, your definitely one of us?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yes. I am one of yous. But your gonna have to teach me some spells." Ella said. Because she didn't know any.

"Of course we'll teach you some of our spells." Piper breathed out and pulled her long lost sister in for a hug.

'Hello, can't breathe.' She thought to herself and then Piper finally let go of her.

"Tell us what's been going on in your life." Phoebe said, wanting to know all of the details.

"Well, basically, my life has been a mess in LA. Because of my ex-boyfriend, Troy Bolton. I've stabbed three times by my ex-boyfriend and saved by my newest boyfriend, Tommy and got punched in the face in Crusty's pizza place, then I almost died for almost 2 minutes and went into a coma and, basically, I moved away from Los Angeles and, then my ex-boyfriend found out where I was living." She said, then a tear came down and she was pulled in for a hug by Tommy.

"So, basically, you've had a bad life?" Prue asked.

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah,

Hallelujah.

Well, maybe there's a god above and, But all,

I ever learned from love

"Yes. I've had a bad and everything did go wrong." Gabriella replied and, then got up to see Phoebe making a potion to kill the demons in the kitchen.

"What is that?" Ella asked her.

"It's a spell for when we kill a demon from killing us." Phoebe told.

"Okay." She said, then Piper walked in.

"Ella, there's someone at the door for you. He says that it's kinda of urgent." Piper said and then she ran off to answer the door.

"Troy, you stabbed me and even shot me why do you want to kill me?" She cried at him.

"Because I know that you were lying to me about your sister and everything else. That's how I found you here and in Angel Grove." Troy shouted at her.

"Troy, you were never there for me when you stabbed me in my sides, then stabbed me in the head and you never thought for a second of my life that you would be taking me away from the one person that I loved and that person is Tommy. He never hated me for lying he believed me." She said and then she shut the door in his face.

Then she started to cry as Piper pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay." Piper told her. "It's not your fault."

"He makes everything seem hard and now he's even tried to kill me." Gabriella subbed. "I trusted him with my life and then, it just disappeared."

"I know." Piper said, then she finally calmed down.

"Piper, I think I'm gonna put her to bed." Tommy said, picking up Ella.

"Ella, you had a really hard day to day." Tommy whispered, stroking her hair.

"I know and it's just that he never gives up on trying to kill me and your the only one that I trust, Tommy." She said, as he kissed her shoulder and she got up and ran to the toilet, then she closed the door.

"Ella, are you alright?" Prue asked her.

"Yeah. I'm just a little bit sick. But I'll be fine for now." She said, then threw up again. "I think I'm done." She said and flashed the toilet.

"Let's put you back to bed." Piper said and walked her back to bed and she got in beside Tommy and he put his arm around her stomach, then he felt something move in side of her.

Then the next day, Ella felt some dizziness come over her.

"You don't think your pregnant, do you?" Tommy asked.

"I might be pregnant." She said, repeating 'Pregnant.'

"I thought you might be. Because I felt something move inside your stomach." He witness to her.

"And that's how you found out that I was pregnant?" She asked him.

"Yes," He said. "That is how I found out that you were pregnant and that's why you were sick last night." Then she put her hand on her stomach and she felt something move as well.

"I guess your right, Tommy." She told him and, then he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm gonna do everything in my power, to keep you and the baby safe, Ella." He whispered into her ear.

"I know you will, Tommy." She whispered back to him and then she ran off to the toilet and Tommy held her hair back while she was sick, then he saw a little bit of her blood.

"Just like the dream I had about the future." She cried.

"Your dream was telling you the truth and you are in danger." He said. "Piper, call Leo."

"Leo, we need your help. Ella's bleeding." Piper said, as she saw Ella fall to floor and Tommy catched her from hitting her head on the floor.

He came and healed her throat from bleeding out and, then she gasp for some air, as Tommy helped her of the floor.

"Will she be alright, Tommy?" Phoebe questioned her.

"Of course she will be. I'm gonna ask Zordon, if we could stay Power Rangers. But make sure you keep our identity a secret. Because we're keeping your secret." He told her.

"We will keep your secret." Piper said, walking in on their conversion.

Then he left to the community centre.

"Zordon, I have stay a power ranger and, so does my girlfriend, Ella." He told him.

"Okay. You and Gabriella can stay a Power Rangers." He said to him.

"And thank you for telling the charmed ones to keep your secret, Tommy." He thanked him.

"Anytime." He said.

He orbed back to his girlfriend and he saw her lying on the sofa, then he heard her sigh.

"Ella, are you alright?" Tommy asked, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about you and the baby." She replied.

"And why's that, Ella?" He asked, kissing her lips, then got up and went into the kitchen to get her a drink of water, then he put his hand on her stomach.

"Because it showed me pregnant in the future and, it also told that I got to keep my heart beating for you." She said, as he layed her down on the sofa and started kissing her again.

"I don't ever want to live without you. You changed my life, did you say it?" He told her, sticking by her side.

"Where did you learn this from, Tommy?" She asked him.

"I learned that line from Grey's Anatomy." He told her and, then saw the blood coming from her arm. "I need to clean the blood from your arm. Or you can bleed out to death."

"Okay." She said, as he cleaned the blood from her arm and put a big plaster on it, then he kissed it better for her. "There all done."

Was how to shoot somebody,

Who out drew, ya.

And it's not a cry that you hear at night.

It's not someone who's seen the light.

"Thank you for making it better for me, Tommy." She said and then she layed back down on the sofa and, then she got up to threw up again.

"Is she okay, Tommy?" Prue asked, standing behind him.

"No, Prue. She's pregnant with my chad." He yelled and she left them both alone.

"I think I got what Bella had." Ella mentioned to him.

"You mean that the baby could be kicking you from the inside-out?" He asked her.

"Yes. We need to find Carlisle. He'll know what to do." She said and the both of them orbed out to find the Cullen's house in Forks.

"Do you know what could be wrong with my girlfriend?" He asked Carlisle. "She seems to have what Bella had before she died."

"How did you find out where I lived?" He questioned and let the both of them in.


End file.
